


SoMa Love

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maka yells at Soul for playing with one of her bras? What sort of chaos will ensue? Written with my Tumblr pal, deathscythesouleaterevans! Rated M for language and lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Soul! You’re such an ass!” Maka yelled, glaring at her partner as he held up one of her bras.   
He chuckled. “But come on, it’s so small,” he laughed.   
"So! It doesn’t mean you have to go flaunt it around to Black*Star for Christ’s sake!"  
He ignored her and continued to laugh hard as he jiggled it in the air.  
"I can’t believe I started falling in love with you," she muttered under her breath.  
He heard some of what she said and stopped. “What was that?”  
'Shit” she thought. “Oh nothing, nothing,” she said, blushing slightly.  
"You…. You started to fall in love with me?"  
'I guess it's now or never.' “Yeah I did. But I know it's stupid of me. You would never fall in love with such a small chested looser like me…”  
He started to walk closer to her. “No…. I would especially if it’s you.” He smiled at her.  
She scoffed. “You’re kidding me, right? All you ever have done is make fun of me!”  
He chuckled. “I just wanted your attention, Maka.”  
She growls. “You sure have a fucked up way of trying to get it. Maybe I chopped too many brain cells out of your head.”  
He rubbed the top of his head. “Well I guess that was punishment for teasing you, and doing that was the quickest way to get it….”  
She crosses her arms and looks at him. “Did you mean it Soul?”  
He nodded. “Why wouldn’t I.” He smiled at her  
"It’s just hard to believe that someone as cool as you would fall for someone as lame as me," she admitted, looking down in shame.  
He lifted her head up gently. “You’re the coolest girl I know Maka. Why wouldn’t I?” He gently kissed her.  
All of her thoughts ceased to exist as his lips connected with hers. She groaned as he pulled away. “I…I love you Soul.”  
"I love you too, Maka." He smiled at her.  
She grinned back at him. “What does this make us now?”  
"I guess we’ll be dating now right?" He kissed her on the cheek.  
"I think I would really like that," she said before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
Her fingers twisted in his hair as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking his chapped lips.  
He chuckled when she did that and started play with her tongue with his.  
She gasped into his mouth, not prepared for the sensation of his tongue against hers.   
He pulled her in closer and started to lick the inside of her mouth.   
"Soul," she moaned in a whisper-like voice.   
He smirked and pulled away. “Yes, my angel?”   
"Don’t give me that look," she said, blushing, trying to avoid his gaze.  
He chuckled and looked into her eyes, lovingly.   
"Don't laugh at me either," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"I wasn’t laughing at you."   
"Good, otherwise I would have to punish you," she winked before bringing him into another kiss.  
He kissed back but quickly pulled away. “What kind of punishment did you have in mind?” He smirked.   
"Well, let's just say it would involve tying you down," she grinned, leading him to the bedroom.   
He smirked again. “I think I need some punishment, Maka. I’ve been a very bad boy.”  
"That you have Soul," she agreed, pushing him onto her bed before waltzing over to her dresser.   
He watched her go to her dresser and waited.   
She pulled two of her belts out and sauntered over to him, a wide grin on her face.   
He got kinda nervous at the sight of the belts.  
She straddled him, bringing his wrists up to tie them to the bed posts with the belt, making sure they were fastened securely.  
He struggled against them a bit.  
"Come on Soul, don't be like that," she purred, licking the shell of his ear.   
"You know you want this as much as I do."  
He nodded. “Yes I do.”  
"Good." She nibbled on his neck as her fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
He smirked and watched her  
"You're so sexy when you're being an obedient weapon like this," she breathed. "And you're all mine," she said as she bit roughly on the juncture of his neck.  
He smiled at watched her. “Take off my pants too. It’s starting to get tight in there.” He smirked.  
"You can't rush these things Soul," she whispered, peppering kisses down his broad, scarred chest.   
He sighed and waited as his dick twitched in his pants  
Her fingers brushed across the bulge in his pants. "Hmmm," she purred. "I wonder what this would taste like," she winked.  
He smirked. “Why don’t you take off my pants so you’ll find out?”  
"Patience, my scythe. It will all come in good time."  
He sighed and waited.  
Her kisses got closer and closer to the waistband of his pants before she peppered a teasing kiss on his cloth covered bulge.   
It twitched more as she did and grew a bit bigger.  
"Hmmm....seems like you really want something Soul-kun."  
He nodded.  
"What do you want Soul? Tell your mesiter," she said before giving his crotch another kiss.   
It twitched again. “I want to please you while you please me.~”  
"Well," she mused, eyeing him thoughtfully. "That sounds like a reasonable request, however, I am in charge. This is your punishment, remember"  
He sighed. “Yes, I remember.” He struggled against the chains again.  
"The more you resist the longer you will have to wait," she said in a sing-song voice.  
He groaned. “Fine.” He waited and staid still.  
"Good." She grinned as she slowly unbuttoned his pants.   
He smirked and watched her.  
She quickly slipped his pants off his hips, taking in the sight of his candy-cane boxers. "Were you in the Christmas spirit today Soul?" she asked with a devious grin.   
He blushed a bit.   
"Don't be embarrassed Soul," she said, kissing right above the waistband of his boxers.   
His dick started to twitch again.  
"What do you want for Christmas, Souly-kun?"  
He snickered. “All I want is you.”   
"You cheesy bastard," she giggled. "You're lucky I love you," she said, while slowly pulling his boxers off.   
He chuckled. “Alright. What do you want me to say?”  
"Right now, my name," she grinned evilly before taking him in her mouth.  
He moaned out her name softly.  
"You're gonna have to be louder than that Soul," she chastised while licking him up and down. "Otherwise, this will stop."   
He sighed and moaned a bit louder. “It’s like you want me to moan like a girl.”   
"No, I just want the world to hear that you are mine and only mine. Maybe then your fangirls will stop pining after you."  
He chuckled. “Then let me please you while you please me. Then I’ll moan as loud as you want.” He winked at her.   
"If you insist," she winked, leaning up to undo the ties on his hands  
He watched her untie his hands and reached up to kiss her chest.   
She moaned at the contact, wondering what it would feel like when he kisses her bare chest.   
When his wrists were finally free, he rubbed them and took off his shirt. “Now it’s your turn to strip down, Maka.” He smirked.  
Her grin grew as she seductively unbuttoned her uniform top.  
He kissed her as he helped her take off her top and bra.  
Her tongue played with his as her right hand weaved itself in his hair and her left one traced patterns up and down his bare chest.   
He slid off her skirt and panties as he kissed her more.  
"Eager, are we?" she smirked, nipping at his lip.   
He chuckled and kissed down her neck and on her chest  
She moaned the minute his mouth made contact with her chest. It felt better than she imagined it would.  
He nipped at her nipples a bit before kissing down the rest of her body and around her pussy.  
"Oh Soul," she moaned. "Let's see if you live up to your nickname," she winked.   
He smirked and licked up and down her pussy before he stuck it in her and wiggled it around.  
"Oh god Soul!" she screamed, her head flying back.   
He began to rub her clit as he ate out her pussy.  
His name became the only word she could remember how to say as he continued his ministrations on her body. Her fingers roughly wove into his hair, pulling him closer.   
He began to lick at her g-spot.  
Her mind went blank as she came undone. "SOUL!!!!" she screamed, body quivering.   
He licked at her g-spot more as he rubbed her.  
She pulled his face away from her womanhood and to her mouth, where her tongue passionately tangled itself with his. She could taste herself on him, but could care less. "Soul," she whispered between kisses. "I'm ready."  
He began to rub her with his tip, teasingly.  
"Damnit Soul, quit teasing me," she growled, clawing into his arms.   
He groaned a bit. “Alright aright.” He slowly entered her. “Damn... You are really tight Maka.”  
She moaned at the feeling. "No shit, I am a virgin after all."  
He lifted her leg so he can go deeper in her and began to fuck her slowly.  
"Well, I was a virgin," she mused. The sensation of Soul filling her was pleasurable yet slightly uncomfortable, being it was her first time after all. However, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he was giving to her. She moved her hips up to meet his as her other leg wrapped around his waist.   
He began to fuck her a bit faster.  
"Soul," she screamed, losing herself to pleasure. "Faster…harder" she moaned out in a broken voice.  
He kissed her as he fucked her harder and faster.  
"Say my name Soul, say it please," she begged.  
He moaned out Maka’s name, as he fucked her.  
"God Soul, I love you," she screamed, biting down hard on his shoulder.   
"I love you too Maka." He groaned a bit when she bit him.  
"I don't know how much longer I can last," she moaned. "What about you?"  
He smirked. “I can last longer.”  
"Of course you can," she grumbled.   
It was a lie, he’ll probably wouldn’t even last as long as her, but he tried to hold out as he began to fuck her harder and faster.   
"I'm so close Soul," she moaned, bucking her hips up.   
He nodded and tried to hold in his cum.   
"Do it Soul," she moaned. "I don't know how much more I can take."  
"You want me to cum in you?"   
"YES!" she screamed, almost at her breaking point.  
He nodded and went as deep as he could and filled her up to the brim.   
"Soul!" she screamed, clutching him close as she shuddered in pleasure.   
He slowly pulled out of her and spread her pussy so the cum will flow out  
She shuddered at the feeling before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you Soul that was wonderful."  
He kissed back. “I love you too Maka.”  
She cuddled with him, basking in the aftermath of their love making before a thought struck her. "Soul," she started, nervous. "What if I got pregnant?"  
He shrugged. “Well do you want to raise a family with me?”  
"I've thought about it," she whispered. "But we're so young!"  
He shrugged. “So was your father when he had you.”  
"T-that's true," she murmured. "I am just concerned. What will Papa do to you when he finds out? What are your thoughts on this Soul?" she asked, looking up at him.  
He smiled at her. “I think we should try to have the baby and raise it on our own.”  
"You really wouldn't mind having a child? With me?" she questioned.  
He shook his head. “I did said I love you right?” He kissed her.  
"Y-yes," she kissed him back. "It's just so surreal to think about though."  
He smiled at her and cuddled her more. “I love you Maka.”   
"I love you too, Soul." She cuddled up to him more, content on listening to his heartbeat. "I'm sure you would make a great father," she murmured sleepily.  
He laughed a bit and fell asleep.  
She pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies before giving him one last peck as she fell into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed before she woke up with a groan, stretching. "Why am I so sore?" she muttered.  
Soul was snoring a bit.  
"Oh yeah," she muttered dreamily, recalling the events of the previous night. The feeling of skin against skin, the sounds of their moans filling the air all came rushing back to her. "I love you Soul," she whispered, kissing him.  
He woke up from the kiss and smiled at her.  
"Good morning sleepy head," she giggled. "Sleep well?"  
He yawned and nodded.  
"That's good," she smiled. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower," she said, walking to the door. "Feel free to join me if you want," she winked over her shoulder before sauntering out of the room.  
He smirked and followed her.  
As soon as the door to the bathroom shut, she rounded on him, pinning him to the door, her mouth attacking his.  
He was taken aback by it but kissed her back.  
"Soul," she whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me into that shower and fuck me until the only word I can say is your name," she purred seductively, jumping up to wrap her legs around his hips.   
He smirked as he got hard and carried her to the shower. “You’re really horny today aren’t you?”  
"Maybe a bit," she winked before attaching her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.  
He started to hump her so that he would rub her as he did.  
"Soul," she moaned. Her wrist flicked back to turn the water on.  
He shivered a bit. “The water is so cold.”  
"I think you will warm up quickly with what we are about to do," she smirked.  
He chuckled and rubbed her with his tip.  
"Don't tease me," she growled before sinking herself down on him.  
He chuckled and began to fuck her hard.  
“Soul!” she screamed, the water making a nice lubrication for them.   
He squeezed her ass as he fucked her faster.  
The sensation of the water and Soul's actions made her not able to last long. "Soul!" she screamed, coming undone.  
"I’m gonna cum soon." He fucked her harder and faster.  
"Do-Do it Soul!" she moaned, clutching onto him for dear life.  
He smirked and began to fuck her hard  
"SOUL!" she screamed, her orgasm coming over her again. "Come with me please," she whined.  
He came with her.  
She panted, sliding off of him. "I love you Soul," she kissed him, before turning the water off.  
He kissed back. “I love you too.” He sat down next to her and chuckled a bit. “Want to go again?”  
"Don't tempt me," she grinned. "Unlike you, I am pretty sore."  
He chuckled and rubbed her a bit. “Come on.”  
"Soul," she whined. "I'm tired."  
He chuckled. “I was just teasing you.”  
"I should chop you for that," she glared. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her bedroom to change, Soul following close behind.  
He shrugged and flopped onto her bed.  
She quickly changed into a pair of cotton shorts and one of his tee shirts she stole from him long ago. "What should we do today?" she asked, looking back.  
He stared at her. “Is that my shirt?”  
"Yes," she mumbled, blushing. "Don't avoid my question Soul. And get dressed! You're making my bed wet," she huffed.  
"Alright, Alright." He went to his room and got dressed  
She smiled as he left the room. She loved him so much. She grabbed one of her books and went to the couch, waiting to see what Soul wanted to do.  
He came back out and laid down on the couch with his head on her lap, looking up at her.  
"So, do you have an idea on what we should do today?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
"No. I just want to spend the day with you." He smiled at her.  
"I think I would like that," she smiled. "Let's watch a movie!"  
"Okay. What movie do you want to watch?" He hugged her.  
"It doesn't matter to me," she smiled, sinking into his embrace. "You choose."  
"Hmmm. Well what kind of movie do you want to watch? Action, horror, chick flick, comedy…"  
"You would sit through a chick-flick with me? I would love to see that," she laughed.  
He sighed. “If I get to kiss you then yea I would.”  
"I won't deny you that pleasure," she winked. "Now go pick a chick-flick out."  
"I’m no good at doing that. You pick."  
"Hmmmm, fine we will watch The Notebook!" she squealed.  
He sighed. “I should have guessed. Whatever.” He sat up.  
"You know you love me Soul," she giggled. He started the movie, and as soon as he returned to the couch, she snuggled up next to him.  
He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her to bring her closer to him.  
The movie started as they were snuggled up. Being a closet romantic, the movie brought tears to her eyes as she cuddled closer to him.  
He laughed a bit as he saw tears in her eyes.  
"Don't laugh Soul!" she chided. He just didn't understand how choked up this movie made her.  
He snickered and kissed her on the cheek and he brought her closer to her.  
She smiled, nestling herself into his side. "You know," she started. "I thought you would be too cool to watch a chick-flick with me."  
He chuckled. “Come on. I was 13 when I said that.”  
"Well sorry for thinking you were always going to live by that motto," she snickered.  
He playfully shove her. “Oh, quiet you.”  
She shoved him back. "You know you love me," she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.  
He kissed her while her tongue was out and swirled his tongue around hers.  
"S-Soul," she moaned. "Not today," she groaned. Really she wanted to, but she didn't think her body could take another round.  
He chuckled. “I wasn’t going for that.”  
"Just had to make sure you knew," she smiled. Before they knew it, the credits were rolling.  
He chuckled. “That was fast.”  
"We've been sitting here for two hours," she laughed. She stood up, stretching. "What should we do now?"  
He shrugged and yawned. “Anything is good with me.”  
"You sound like you need a nap," she giggled.  
He laid down on the couch and held his arms out. “Take one with me?”  
"Sure," she smiled, crawling on top of him. She reached up and flicked the light off, snuggling up on top of her love.  
He smiled and cuddled her as he closed his eyes.  
They slept in blissful peace. Hours passed by before a knocking on their door started.  
He groaned and snuggled up closer to Maka.  
The knocking continued, intensifying as they ignored it. "Soul," she whined. "Answer the door."  
He groaned and slid out from underneath her to get the door.  
Maka collapsed into the couch, groaning because she missed Soul's warmth.  
He opened the door to see who it was.  
"Yahoo! You're god is here to see you!" Black*Star bellowed. "I challenge you and Maka to a game of basketball!"  
He punched him in the face and slammed the door on him. He went back and cuddled Maka again  
"That wasn't very nice Soul," Maka murmured, pecking him on the lips.  
He chuckled. “What he asked for it.”  
She just shook her head. "What do you want for dinner Soul?"  
He shrugged. “Anything is good with me.”  
"Okay," she sang, going to start a pot of water for spaghetti, his favorite meal.  
He sighed and laid down on the couch closing his eyes.   
She hummed the tune he played for her when they first met, while preparing their dinner. She glanced into the living room to see him lying there peacefully. A smile stretched upon her face. She was happy that they finally shared their love for one another.  
He sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
"Soul!" she squealed, splashing scalding water up on her. "Don't scare me like that!"  
He chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"You're lucky I love you," she muttered. "Dinner's done."  
He smiled. “What did you make?”  
"Spaghetti," she smiled, turning around to kiss him before getting the plates ready.  
He kissed her and sat down on the table.  
"Get off the table Soul," she chided as she put the food on the table.  
He chuckled and sat at the table, across from Maka.  
She was smiling as she looked across the table while they ate. She appreciated everything about him.  
He ate happily  
She couldn't help but giggle as he got spaghetti sauce all over his face.  
He noticed her giggling and looked up with noodles hanging from his mouth as he slurped it up. “What’s so funny?”  
"You have sauce all over your face," she laughed, leaning over the table to lick it off.  
He blushed and kissed her before she sat back down.   
"Try to stay clean," she laughed, taking her plate to the sink.  
He put his plate in the sink and kissed Maka on the cheek as he did  
"Soul," she began, fidgeting. "When are we going to tell everyone about, you know, us?"  
He shrugged. “I guess the next time we see them.”   
"How do you think they will react?" she panicked.  
"I don’t know… Let’s tell ‘em and find out.”  
"Are you not worried about this? What happens if they don't approve?" she questioned. She was worried about how everyone would react.  
"No I’m not. They’re our friends. So why would they not approve right?"  
"You're right," she admitted with a sigh. "I am just over-thinking things, like usual."  
He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek  
"Though I am worried about what Papa will do to you when he finds out we are together," she shuddered.  
He thought for a second. “He’ll either try to kill my or cut my balls off when he finds out what we did.”   
"Oh I didn't even think about it," she shook, eyes wide. "I don't want my Papa to hurt you!"  
He smirked. “We’re both death scythe now remember?” He summoned a couple of scythes out of his back to prove it. “It’ll be an interesting fight if he does something.”  
"Oh yeah," she mumbled. She can't believe she forgot that Soul had surpassed her father.  
He chuckled. “Or do you not have faith in me, Maka?”  
"I do. I just don't want you to get hurt on account of me, again," she murmured.  
He smiled. “Come on Maka, I thought you forgot about that.”  
"It's hard for me to forget," she pouted.  
He shrugged and started to wash the dishes  
"Sorry to bother you with my worries," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.  
He chuckled and brought her closer into a kiss.  
Her fingers twisted in his hair. She started losing herself in the kiss.  
He brought her closer and kissed her more passionately.  
She moaned into his mouth. She was not sure how far this was going to go.  
He played with her tongue as he kissed her  
She pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Soul," she started. "Now that we are together, does this mean that we can sleep together every night?"  
He chuckled. “If you want.”  
"I would really like that," she smiled against his lips before kissing him again.  
He kissed back and tickled her lips, asking to enter her mouth.  
She opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue invade her mouth.  
He entered her mouth and licked her cheeks.  
"Soul," she breathed, her eyes closing in passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly brushing against her ass, and played with her tongue as he kissed her.   
She enjoyed the feelings that he was giving her, but she was tired and still sore from the previous night. She pulled away with a sigh. "Let's go to bed Soul," she whispered, pecking him.  
He nodded and yawned. “Okay.” He picked her up and carried her to her room. “Let’s sleep in your room tonight.” He chuckled as they got in the bed.  
"Looks like I really don't have a choice in the matter," she grumbled. She snuggled up to him under the covers, laying her head on his chest.   
He hugged her tightly as he looked down at her.  
"We should do something with the gang tomorrow," she murmured sleepily.  
He nodded and yawn. “Yea that would be nice.”  
"Alright, we'll figure everything out in the morning. Goodnight Soul, I love you," she whispered, kissing him one last time before she fell asleep.  
He smiled and kissed her. “I love you too Maka.” He fell asleep.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

The night passed by quickly, and before they knew it, Maka's alarm was going off. "Soul," she grumbled. "Make it stop."  
He smacked the top of the alarm and cuddled Maka again.  
"Thanks," she yawned. It took her a few minutes to realize why the alarm was going off. "Shit!" she yelled. "We have school today Soul! Get up!" She jumped out of bed, rushing to get dressed.  
He groaned and refused to get up.  
She shook him. "You have to get up!"  
He groaned more. “5 more minutes, Maka.”  
"Ugh! Fine!" she stomped out of the room to go make breakfast.  
He flopped out of bed and lazily got dressed in his room.  
"Thank god," Maka murmured, hearing Soul move out of her room. She had just finished the pancakes when he came into the room.  
He fully woke up when he smelled the pancakes and rushed to the table.  
She chuckled. "I knew the smell of your favorite food would get you moving." She gave him his plate and sat across from him, lost in her thoughts.  
He ate the pancakes happily.  
"Soul," she started. "Which room should we move into?"  
He looked up and swallowed his food. “What do you mean?”  
"Well, since we are going to be spending every night together, we should move into one room," she said, looking down at her food. "So, which room should we move into?"  
He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”  
"Maybe we should move to your room since you have the bigger bed," she said, offering him her pancakes.  
He shook his head. “You have it and sure I guess… Gotta clean up though and ummm… What about Blair?”  
"I'll move her litter box into my room. And if she comes in and tries to interrupt us, I will kick her out."  
He chuckled. “Okay. Good by sexy kitty.” He laughed a bit  
She glared at her lover at that comment before a devilish thought crossed her mind. "Soul," she whispered in his ear seductively. "If you are a good boy at school today, I will roll play as a sexy kitty for you."  
He smiled at the thought and nodded. “But you don’t have a nice body like Blair does.” He snickered  
"Soul!" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "N-Never mind," she said, before storming out of their apartment.  
He sighed and ran after her thinking, ‘I didn’t expect her to be that upset’  
She heard his footsteps chasing after her, but she didn't care. She was pissed off at him. 'How dare he say something like that to me?' she thought, tears falling from her eyes.  
He hugged her tightly from behind. “I’m sorry Maka….”  
She was crying freely now, turning around. "That wasn't nice Soul!" she cried, hitting him in the chest.  
He sighed and hugged her tightly again. “I know, I’m sorry, Maka.”  
"Never ever do that again, EVER!" she screamed, burying her face in his chest.  
"Alright. I promise not to do it again." He held her close.  
"Good," she croaked out, looking up at him.  
He kissed her on the forehead. “Come on let’s go finish breakfast.”  
"It's too late now. Let's just head to class," she mumbled, starting towards Shibusen.  
He quickly ran back and grabbed the pancakes and ran back to Maka. He handed her one. “Couldn’t let them go to waste.”  
"You are something else Soul," she smiled, nibbling on the pancake as they walked.  
He chuckled and ate his pancake as they walked  
She slowly moved her hand into his, her fingers twisting with his.  
He chuckled as he held her hand and finished his pancake  
The approached the steps of Shibusen, where Black*Star was doing his daily bragging session, Tsubaki in tow.  
He kissed Maka on the cheek before walking up the steps.  
The trek was not very long. As soon as they got to the main doors, Maka was bombarded by Spirit.  
Soul immediately let go off Maka’s hand as Spirit tackled Maka.  
"Maka-darling! Papa loves you!" he cried. His daughter's actions registered in his mind as he glared at Soul. "Why was he holding your hand Maka?"  
"Well we are uhh…."  
"Papa we are dating," Maka stated simply, pushing her father off of her. "And there is nothing you can do about it."  
He smiled and went back to Maka  
"Dating!?!" he gasped. "You aren't allowed to date!"  
"And why not? You can’t take her away from me Spirit. Remember what I am now." He summoned a couple of scythes out of his back to show him.  
"Sorry, I am just overprotective of my only daughter," Spirit sneered.  
He chuckled and went to hold Maka’s hand again. “Come on Maka, we’re late for class”  
She took his hand and they sped past her father, reaching their classroom.  
He sat down next to her and tried not to fall asleep.  
Classes blew by and before she knew it, the bell to dismiss them came and she was waking Soul up.   
"Huh? What?" He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and the drool from his mouth. "Class was so boring today." He yawned as he stood up and stretched.   
"How would you know Soul? You slept through all of them," she giggled, taking his hand.  
"Because they’re all boring." He chuckled and took her hand. "So what do you want to do?" "Well, let's go find everyone else," she chirped, dragging him out of the classroom.  
He followed her.  
"Tsubaki!" she yelled, waving down the chain scythe. They approached their friends, hand in hand. "How are you today?"   
She giggled and smiled at them. “I’m good.” She noticed that Maka and Soul were holding hands a blushed a bit. “You two are finally dating now huh?”  
"Yeah we are," Maka smiled as Soul's arm wrapped around her.  
Soul kissed Maka on the cheek as Tsubaki giggled again. “So what did you guys need?”   
"I think that we should all do something," Maka smiled.  
"Yahoo! Basketball!!!!" Black*Star bellowed.  
She sighed and looked at Black*Star. “Not everyone wants to play basketball, Black*Star”   
"But it would be fun!" he laughed.  
Sighing, Maka relented and agreed to them playing basketball.  
Tsubaki smiled at them. “Alright then it’s settled. We’ll play basketball.” Black*Star could be heard in the back yelling. “Yahhooo!”   
They made their way to the court, grabbing Kidd, Liz, and Patty on the way.  
"Alright, who are the team captains?" Soul asked looking around.   
"Of course your God will be a team captain!" Black*Star bellowed, jumping up and down.  
He sighed. “Okay who wants to be the other one?   
"I shall be," Kidd said, stepping forward.  
"Alright." He stepped back and looked at Maka. "You playing Maka?"   
"I'd rather not," she sighed. "Besides, if I play, the teams will be asymmetrical," she said, trying to get Kidd to agree with her.  
He sighed. “Alright.” He went back to the others and played basketball.   
The game started and Maka was reading her book. Well, she was trying to read, but she was distracted when she saw Soul take his shirt off.   
"Hey Soul!" Black*Star said. "Why do you have scratches all down your back?"  
"What. Oh…. I was on a job for Lord Death and got scratched. Not a big deal." He continued to play.   
"Father has not sent you on any missions recently," Kidd spoke, catching Soul in his lie.  
"Oh well he must have not told you about it."   
"Haha! Soul is hiding something!" Patty laughed.  
"No I’m not…" He blushed a bit.   
"He's blushing! He is hiding something!" Liz smirked.  
"I’m not hiding anything! Let’s just play the game."  
"Oh Maka! Come here," Liz beckoned.   
Maka walked over, not knowing what was going on. "Yes?"  
"Why does Soul have scratches on his back? And don't give me the bullshit answer of it's from a mission."  
He tried to signal Maka not to tell ‘em.   
A blush covered her face as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Ummm, Blair did it?" she said in a questioning tone.  
He sighed. “Yea she did. Blair wanted some play time…”   
"Patty," Liz sighed. "It's time to use your special voice to get the truth out of them."  
"Okay!" she sang. She looked over at the couple, and got a twisted, maniacal look on her face. "Alright you pieces of shit. Quit lying to us and tell us what really happened," she said, darkly.  
Soul had a terrified look on his face and he looked at Maka to see what she wanted him to say to them.   
"Soul and I had sex!" she squealed out, terrified of Patty. She didn't even see the look of shock that Soul shot her.  
Soul rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. “Hehe.”  
Their jaws dropped in unison. No one could believe that Maka, the prude, would have sex.  
"Bwahahaha! Nice one guys!" Black*Star blurted out. "We all know Maka is too much of a prude to have sex!"  
He laughed nervously. “Yea right… So can we play again now?”   
Tears filled Maka's eyes at Black*Star's statement. "Is that what you really think of me?" she whispered.  
He sighed and went to go hug Maka. “Good job Black*Star. You made her cry…. You okay Maka?”  
Her body shook uncontrollably from the sobs. "Is that really all I am? A prude?"  
"No you’re not a prude Maka." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.   
"Then why does he keep saying I am?" she cried.  
"Because that’s how Black*Star is. He doesn’t mean it…. Come on lets go home Maka."   
"O-okay," she sniffled.   
"Hey! Where are you going?" Black*Star yelled.   
He ignored him and walked with Maka home.   
She was sniffling. She couldn't understand why her friends would think she was a prude. "Soul, you can go finish the game if you want," she whispered.  
He shook his head. “No. I’d rather just stay with you.”  
"Why though?" she asked. She was upset, so nothing he said was going to change her mind.  
"I don’t know."  
"Just go back and play. I want to be alone," she said, walking out of his grip and rushing to their apartment.  
He sighed and walked back.   
"Why did Maka run off like that?" Black*Star asked, confused. The rest of the gang stood by quietly, waiting to see what would happen.   
"Because of you!" He yelled at him angrily.  
"What do you mean 'because of me'?"   
"Because you call her a prude you dipshit!"   
"I was just kidding man!" Black*Star yelled, exasperated.  
"So what! You took too far!"   
"Whatever man. You're just blowing this out of proportion," he said, turning his back to Soul to shoot some hoops.  
He growled and punched him in the side of the face when he turned around.   
"What the fuck was that for man?!?!" he screamed.   
"It was for making Maka cry!"  
"You've made her cry plenty of times! You don't see me going and bashing your face in for that, do you?"  
"Yea but I make up for it. You just deny it!" He punched him in the jaw.   
"Black*Star! Soul! Stop this!" Tsubaki yelled, stepping in between them.  
He growled a bit and kept his eyes focused on Black*Star.   
"Black*Star, what you did was wrong. Tomorrow you will apologize to Maka," she scolded him. "And you Soul," she rounded, putting her finger in his chest. "Go home and take care of your woman!"  
He nodded and he grabbed his shirt and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka was in her room, curled up in a ball crying. 'Why do people have to be so mean to me?' she sniffled. She was so wrapped up in her sorrows and thoughts that she didn't notice Soul come into the apartment.   
He sighed and hugged Maka “It’s okay Maka. Don’t cry anymore.”  
She sniffled into his shirt. "It just hurts Soul, knowing that your friends think that you can't have a love life because you are a prude."  
He gently stroked her hair. “I know, Maka…”   
"Y-you don't think I'm a prude, do you Soul?" she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Of course not Maka." He smiled at her as he kissed her nose.   
"O-okay," she whispered, leaning in to give him a kiss.  
He kissed her back and hugged her tightly. “Feeling better now?”  
"K-kinda," she hiccupped out. "I think I need a nap. I'm tired from all of the crying I've done," she yawned.  
He chuckled as he picked her up. “Want me to stay with you?” He carried her to their room. "Sure," she murmured sleepily. She was content in his arms.  
He got in the bed with her and cuddled her.   
"Thank you Soul," she mumbled. "Also, clean your room," she yawned, before passing out, the events of the day catching up to her.  
He sighed and got out of the bed, cleaning up his room.   
Her soft snores were heard from the bed, along with the occasional moan of Soul's name that put a smile on both of their faces.  
He chuckled as he crawled back into bed with her and cuddled with her again.   
Maka's arms unconsciously snaked around his neck, pulling his face into her chest.  
Soul laughed a bit but was careful not to wake her up. He snuggled into her chest as he whispered to himself. “She must be having a sex dream or something.”   
She moaned quietly, her arms tightening around him.  
He hugged her as he listen to her heart beat.  
"Soul," she moaned quietly, grinding against him ever so slightly.  
He sighed. “Might as well wake her up.” He smirked. And thought to himself. ‘Let’s make this interesting’ he smirked and slid his hand down her panties and began to rub her. “Wakey wakey, Maka.”   
"Wh-what?" Maka slurred before realizing what was going on. "Oh Soooul," she moaned out.  
He chuckled and stopped but pushed against her entrance. “Seemed like you were having fun in your dream. Want to tell me what I was doing to you?” He began to finger her slowly.   
"You, uh, were kissing me, all over, with your tongue," she panted out.   
"Like this?" He licked her pussy through her panties.   
"C-close!" she squealed. "I-I wasn't wearing any clothes."  
"Then take em off, Maka." He stripped down.  
She quickly shed her clothing and laid back on the bed, wanting her dream to come true.  
He kissed all over her body and around her pussy.   
"Soul!" she screamed, loving the feeling.  
He licked up and down her pussy.   
She panted wanting to feel more. "More. Please, Soul," she breathed.  
He licked up and down her pussy as he teases her clit with his tongue.   
She was moaning heavily now, her fingers twining in his hair to bring him closer.   
He stuck his tongue into her and began to lick her inner walls.  
Her body shuddered, loving the feeling. "I don't know how much torture I can take Soul," she moaned out.  
He kissed up her body and licked around her nipple. “Oh? What do you want from me then?” He said teasingly.   
"You," she breathed out. "All of you."  
He smirked and began to fuck her painfully slow.   
"Oh Soul," she moaned, enjoying the feeling.  
He kissed her picking up the speed.   
"Faster...harder," she moaned out.  
He kissed her roughly as he fucked her faster and harder while sucking on her tits.   
Her moans turned into screams of pleasure.  
He nibbled lightly on her nipples as he fucked her.   
"Soul!" she screamed, the pleasure overtaking her as her walls contracted around him.  
He look up at her and continued to fuck her harder and faster. “Are you going to cum soon Maka?” He smirked as he sucked hard on her tits again.   
"I-I just did," she moaned, clutching onto him.   
He kissed her as he fucked her harder  
She felt herself coming closer again. "Please Soul," she moaned. "Let yourself go." Her fingers carved trails down his back.  
He forced himself to hold in his cum. “Not yet…”   
"Pleease," she whined, coming close to release again.  
He went as deep as he could go and came in her.   
"Soul!" she screamed, coming again and pulling him close to her as humanly possible.  
He was cumming for a couple of minutes until he finally stopped. He stayed on top of her panting a bit.   
She peppered kisses across his sweaty forehead. "Where did that come from?" she panted.  
He chuckled and kissed her.   
She kissed him back, her body slumping from exhaustion.  
He didn’t want to pull out of her and just flipped them over so she was on top of him.   
"I love you Soul. So much. Sorry for crying so much earlier," she whispered into his chest.  
He chuckled. “I love you too, Maka.”   
She sat up a little, looking at it. "I mean it Soul, I am sorry for the overreaction."  
"It’s okay Maka. There really is no need to apologize."   
"But I feel terrible and like all I do is cause you to," her words were cut off by a kiss.  
He pulled away. “Stop talking Maka.” He kissed her passionately.  
She returned the kiss with equal vigor. "Fine," she huffed, pulling away and snuggling into his chest.  
He smiled and gently petted her head.   
"Guess I should stop wearing my hair in pigtails," she mused.  
He chuckled as he pulled the hair bands from her hair and straighten it. “There. You look 100x more beautiful.”   
"Thanks," she laughed. "No use wearing them up when you just pull them out anyways. That and it can hide the hickeys you give me," she giggled at his blushing face.  
He chuckled and kissed her.  
"I'm so tired," she yawned. "You really know how to tire a girl."  
He chuckled. “You gonna fall asleep with me still in ya?”   
"I'm sure as hell not moving. Too sore," she yawned.  
He chuckled and pulled the blanket over them. “Sleep now Maka.” he hugged her tightly and gently stroke her golden hair.   
"Alright. Night Soul," she murmured, the soft allure of sleep already taking over.  
He smiled and watched her fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"God! Why am I sick?!?!" Maka yelled, holding on to the base of the toilet.  
Soul walking into the bathroom because he heard Maka. “You okay Maka?”  
"Does it look like I am alright?" she snapped before turning back to the toilet, throwing up her food from last night.  
He sighed and gently rubbed her back as he knelt down next to her. He put his hand on her forehead. “Well you’re not sick that’s for sure.”  
"I feel like it," she moaned miserably.  
He sighed. “Let’s get you to Stein. He would know what to do.”   
She groaned, heaving one last time before letting him lift her up off the floor.  
He wiped her mouth and walked her to Stein’s house.   
She was dizzy by the time they got there, but she didn't want to show any more signs of weakness to him.  
He walked her to Stein’s house.  
"Why hello there," Stein said, opening the front door from Soul's insistent knocking. "What can I do for you two?"  
"Can you check out Maka for me? She’s throwing up but I’m sure she’s not sick."   
The mad doctor just smirked as he looked at the pair. "There's no need to check, I already know what's wrong," he chuckled.  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Never thought I would see this day," he laughed. "Maka's pregnant. Be careful when you tell Spirit."  
He smiled and looked at Maka. “Y-You’re pregnant?!”  
She didn't answer, trying to put the pieces together herself. No condom when having sex? Check. No period? Check. Getting sick for a few days straight? Check. "Oh shit," she breathed, swaying slightly.  
He chuckled until it finally hit him. “We’re…. We’re going to have a baby….”   
"Papa is going to kill us," Maka moaned, leaning into Soul for support.  
He just stared at Stein while thinking about all the things that he had to do now.   
"I will admit, this is overwhelming for most people. But if you need help, I am more than welcome to oblige," Stein said, twisting the screw in his head.  
He sighed, coming back to reality. “Thanks Stein.” He walked with Maka back home and flopped onto the bed.   
She gently sat down next to him, lost in her thoughts. "What are we going to do Soul?" she asked, panicked.  
"I don’t know…."   
Panic clawed at her stomach, causing her to rush to the bathroom to throw up again.  
He sighed into the bed and keep on thinking about what to do.   
She didn't know what to think. She was worried that Soul would leave her because he wasn't ready for a baby. This thought brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
He sighed again and went to the bathroom to check on Maka but it was locked. “You okay in there Maka?”   
"Why do you care?" she cried. "You're just gonna leave me anyway," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.   
His eyes widen when he heard that. “Why would you think I will leave you?”   
"Why wouldn't you leave me? We haven't even been dating for a long time and I am pregnant! Not to mention we aren't even married," she cried, working herself up to the point of getting sick again.  
He sighed. “Maka open the door.”   
"Why? So you can rub it in my face?" she sniffled.  
"No. I want to comfort you. Look, Maka…. I want to have this baby with you…. I want to raise a family together and be happy with you."   
She sniffled, realizing how irrational she was being. She leaned over and unlocked the door.  
"Now can you open the door please?"  
She pushed the door slightly, letting him in.  
He opened the door and hugged her gently. “I promise you that I won’t run away. I will stay and help you take care of our baby.”  
"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him back.  
He pulled away and wiped her tears from her eyes gently before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “No more crying okay?”  
"Alright," she whispered. "Sorry about that."  
He smiled. “It’s okay.” He kissed her gently.   
"Help me to our room?" she asked, struggling to get up.  
He picked her up and carried her to their room. He put her down gently on the bed.  
"Thank you," she whispered. "Lay down with me?"  
He smiled and got in the bed with her, cuddling her.   
"I love you," she whispered. A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "How are we going to prepare for this?"  
He shrugged. “I guess we got to get a room ready for the baby. I don’t think we have to worry about money because the amount of money I get for being a death scythe.”  
"I guess it will be my old room being turned into a nursery," she mused.  
He chuckled. “Yea…. How about we move into a real house instead of an apartment?”   
"Can we even afford that?" she asked, eyes wide.  
He chuckled. “Don’t worry about that. I’m a death scythe now remember? I have more money than I know what to do with.”   
"Oh yeah," she breathed, forgetting about that small fact. "I guess we should start looking for a place soon then."  
He nodded and yawned. “We should start looking tomorrow when we wake up.”  
"Okay," she murmured, the events of the day starting to lull her to sleep.  
He kissed her on the nose and fell asleep.  
She woke up the next morning, untangling herself from Soul's arms to dash to the restroom.  
He woke up from her leaving the bed and groaned. “Where are you going Maka?”   
She couldn't respond to him, leaning over the toilet to empty her stomach.  
He walked over the bathroom and gently rubbed her back.  
"This sucks," she said, leaning into Soul.  
He chuckled. “I know but I’m sure it’ll get better right?”  
"From what I remember from health class, it can last through the first trimester," she sighed.  
He sighed. “Well let’s eat. I’ll make breakfast this time.” He stood up and went to go cook.  
"I don't think I can eat anything without getting sick," she groaned.  
"Well you have to eat something."  
"Okay," she groaned, dragging herself to the kitchen.  
He made chocolate chip pancakes and gave it to her, sitting down across from her with his own plate.   
"Thanks," she said, nibbling on one of the cakes. She ate two of them before she was knelt over the toilet again.  
He sighed and walked over to her, gently rubbing her back. “Can you drink soda?”  
"Not sure," she muttered, standing up to rinse her mouth out. "Looks like no school for me today."  
"No school for me either. I gotta take care of you." He smiled at her.  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Maybe we should have the gang come over so we can let them know what's going on. Also, we need to house search."  
He nodded and called them over.  
A few minutes later, Black*Star burst through the door.   
"Yahoo! Your God has arrived!" he cackled.  
He high fived him as the others followed.  
"Hello Soul. Maka," Kid nodded acknowledging the two of them. Patty came in after singing about giraffes. Liz was looking at herself in a mirror. And Tsubaki apologized for anything Black*Star was about to do.  
Soul laughed a bit and stood next to Maka, holding her hand. “We got big news guys.” He smiled at them as he looked at Maka for her to tell ‘em.  
"Soul and I are expecting a baby," she gushed.  
He smiled and kissed Maka on the cheek before he turned to see their reaction.  
"You better have twins so it is symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed, happy for the two of them. Tsubaki and Liz had tears in their eyes while Black*Star was jumping up and down yelling "Yahoo!" Patty, as always, was oblivious.  
He laughed a bit at their reaction.  
"Kid, we will not be having two babies," Maka gritted out, trying her best to not smack him.  
Kid sighed. “But the symmetry will be off.”  
"Too bad. We can't handle two kids."  
He sighed. “Fine.”   
"Are you two going to be raising the baby here?" Tsubaki asked kindly.  
Soul shook his head. “No. We’re going to be looking for a new house to live in. Maybe one of you could help us.”  
"I will find a perfectly symmetrical house for you both!" Kid exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.  
He looked at Maka and whispered into her ear. “Should we let him?”  
"If it keeps him from insisting that we have twins, let him," she whispered back, leaning into him.  
He turned back to them. “Okay, Kid I guess you’ll be helping us.”  
"I will not let you down!" he exclaimed, grabbing Patty and Liz's arms to drag them back to the mansion to look for houses.  
Soul laughed a bit nervously as he looked at the other the other two. “You want to help us too?”  
"Of course your God will help!" Black*Star bellowed. Tsubaki smiled, nodding her head.  
He chuckled. “Calm down Black*Star.”  
"I am going to be an uncle! I am excited!"  
He laughed a bit and turned to Maka. “So what do you want to do now?”   
"We should probably start looking into baby stuff," she sighed.  
"Okay but we don’t know the gender of our baby. How will we know what to buy?"  
"Well we can start with the basics like a bassinet, blankets, and diapers. There are gender neutral things we can buy until we know," she listed.   
"Okay." He held her hand. "Wanna go now?"  
"There's something else we have to do first," she shuddered.  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
"We have to tell my Papa..."  
He gulped at the thought of what he might do to him when he finds out.  
She grabs his hand. "Let's go get this over with," she whispered, walking out of the apartment with him.


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed and walked with her.  
"It will be okay," she reassured, squeezing his hand.   
"I hope so." He returned the squeeze.  
"He shouldn't hurt you if I am there," she smiled, kissing him.  
He smiled and kissed back. “Well that’s relieving.”   
They approached the Death Room of Shibusen and Maka gulped. "It's now or never."  
He sighed and opened the doors and saw Lord Death and Spirit playing poker by the mirror.  
"MAKAAAAA!" Spirit yelled, glomping her.   
"Papa," Maka muttered, extracting herself from him. "We have something to tell you."  
He smiled nervously and opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t.  
"What is it?" Spirit asked, eyes narrowing into a glare.  
"Well we… I…." He could barely get any words out.  
"Soul and I are expecting a baby," Maka stated simply, trying to calm him down. Lord Death just stared at them before clapping his hands together.   
"Good for you kiddos!" he exclaimed. Spirit had a blank look on his face.   
"Soul, I would like to have a word with you, alone," he spoke, walking towards the doors of the Death Room.   
He started to sweat nervously as he walked with Spirit.  
"Listen here," he said, spinning around to face Soul as he stopped. "I may have not been the best father to Maka, but I will be damned if you hurt her. You better take damn good care of her and that baby."   
He smirked and patted his back. “I will be a better father than you that’s for sure.” He walked back to Maka.  
"Ready to go to the store?" Maka asked, looking over his body inconspicuously for signs of harm.  
He nodded and held her hand. “Yea.”  
As they left the room she glanced over at him. "Did Papa do anything to you?" she questioned.  
"No but I think I left him in shock." He snickered and looked back at Spirit who had his mouth wide open and his eyes twitching.   
"What did he say to you?" she wondered.  
"He said that he wasn’t a good father and if I hurt you or the child we’re about to have," he smiled and tickled her belly. "He would hurt me."   
She giggled at him tickling her. "Wow, Papa sure has matured," she mused.  
He chuckled and stopped. “Yea.”  
"It's about time," she smiled. They started walking again to the store, on the hunt for baby items.  
Soul really didn’t know what to get so he just grabbed five boxes of diapers.  
"You do realize babies need more than just diapers, right?" Maka asked, putting baby wipes in the cart before looking at the different types of formula.  
"Yes but I don’t really know what to get…"  
"Go pick out a nice fuzzy blanket," she instructed, kissing him.  
He nodded and went to look for one.  
She smiled as she saw him looking at all the different types of blankets in deep concentration.  
He picked out the one that looked soft and fluffy and had a little bear head on it. He walked back to Maka. “Will this be good?”  
"It's perfect babe," she grinned.  
He blushed a bit and chuckled. “Okay what else?”  
"Now we have to go pick out the bassinet."   
"What’s a bassinet?"  
"It's a baby crib," she sighed. "I think I need to get you some baby books to prepare you for this."  
"No, no. I just don’t know what some of these things are…"  
"You just don't want to read," she teased, sticking her tongue out.  
He stuck his tongue out back at her.  
"I still need to get some What to Expect When You Are Expecting books to prepare myself more," she said, dragging him to the book aisle.  
He groaned as she dragged him there and crossed his arms.  
"Don't pout at me," she warned, picking out the books she needed. "We need to be as prepared as possible."  
"Alright but I’m not reading."  
"Never said you had to," she said. "Besides, the books need to be read BEFORE the baby gets here," she laughed as they made their way to the front to check out.  
He paid for the books and handed them to Maka. “Well you would probably read them all within a week.”  
"Probably," she laughed. They gathered all of their things before starting their way back home. "Oh God," Maka moaned, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"We forgot something didn’t we?" he sighed.  
"Worse," she shuddered. "We left Black*Star unattended in our apartment. Not even Tsubaki can contain him."  
He sighed. “Better hurry then.” He grabbed the bags Maka was carrying and ran home.   
She followed as quickly as she could, praying that Black*Star hadn't destroyed anything.  
He burst through the door. “What did you do Black*Star!!!”   
"Nothing!" he shouted. Maka entered the apartment and surveyed it. Nothing looked out of place.  
He looked around and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”  
"Have some more faith in me guys!" he exclaimed. Maka shook her head, heading to her old room to put down the items. "Bro, I got a question for you."  
Soul turned to Black*Star. “Yea, what’s up?”  
"You gonna pop the question to Maka?" he asked, curiously.  
He sighed. “I have the ring but I’m kinda nervous.”  
"Bro don't be. You know she's gonna say yes! How long have you had it anyways?"  
He shrugged. ‘A couple of days by now.”  
"You gonna be all romantic about it?"  
He nodded. “Yea I’m going to do it in a fancy restaurant or something.”  
"So cool," he smiled. "Oh! You should play for her too man!"  
He sighed. “I will when we’re alone. I’m not playing in front of people I don’t know.”  
"I don't blame you. You barely play for us," he grumbled.  
"Whatever." He went back to Maka.  
She was lying down, already reading one of her books.  
He laid down beside her and rested his head on her lap, looking up at her.  
"Hey," she smiled, looking down at him.  
He chuckled. “How you doing beautiful?” He kissed where the baby supposed to be.   
"I'm good and the baby is behaving for the moment," she chuckled.  
He smiled. “Hey Maka…Wanna go out for dinner tonight?”  
"Sure," she smiled, closing the book. "It's been a while since we've gone out on a date."  
He smiled and sat up. He kissed her on the cheek. “Dress nice because I want to take you somewhere fancy.”  
"O-okay," she blushed. She loved going on dates with her man. He was such a romantic.  
He went to go get his suit and put it on. He slip the ring into his pocket, ready for later.  
Maka dressed in a black dress, similar to what she wore with Soul in the Black Room.  
He smiled at her. “Looking as sexy as always Maka.”  
She blushed at both his comment and the sight of him in his pinstripe suit. "Thanks. You are looking fine yourself," she smiled.  
He chuckled and held her hand as he kissed her on the cheek. “Ready to go?”  
"Yeah," she smiled, walking with him.  
He drove them to the restaurant that he was telling her about along the way and got them a seat in minutes despite that they were crowed and busy.  
"Perks of being a Death Scythe?" she asked, amazed that they got seats.  
He chuckled. “Partially but I know the owner of this place so that helps too.”   
"That would help," she laughed as she sat down.  
The waiter came over and handed them their menus.  
"There are so many choices!" she exclaimed, looking at all of the delicacies. "What should I get?"  
He chuckled. “Anything you want.”  
"Hmmm... Can I get a steak?"  
The waiter nodded. “I’ll get the steak too please.” The waiter nodded again and left to get their meals.  
Maka smiled, looking across the table at her Soul. "So, what's the special occasion?” she asked, sipping on her water.  
"What, I can’t bring my girl out on a date?" He said teasingly and chuckled.   
"It was just out of nowhere," she laughed, reaching across the table to take his hand.  
He held her hand and smiled at her.  
"I love you," she smiled. The mood was ruined by her stomach grumbled. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed as he howled with laughter.  
He calmed down as his stomach growled too and he blushed hard.  
"At least I'm not the only one," she giggled. Fortunately for them, the waiter came over with their food.  
"Thank you." He started to eat his food.  
She savored every bite of her meal. As the evening progressed, she could see that Soul was getting more nervous than usual, fidgeting in his seat. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yea, I’m fine." He was still hesitant to ask her the question he wanted to ask her all night.   
She grabbed his hand. "You can tell me anything. You know that," she smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
He nodded and took in a deep breath. “I know.” He cleared his throat and stood up. “Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention please?!” Everyone turned to them as Soul got down on one knee in front of Maka. He looked up to her and pulled out the ring from his pocket. “Maka… Will you marry me?”  
She gasped, her hand going to cover up her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She never would have ever imagined Soul doing something as romantic as this, in front of so many people he didn't know. "Y-yes!" she squealed in broken sobs of happiness.  
He smiled at her and slipped the diamond ring on her finger as he stood up to kiss her.  
The crowd broke into applause as the happy couple kissed passionately. "Soul," she said, pulling away from the kiss. "I love you so much. You didn't have to go through all of this discomfort for me."  
He chuckled. “It’s because I love you that I went through all of this for you.” He kissed her again. “I will go through anything for you.”  
The tears were falling down now as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.  
He hugged her.  
"Let's go home and celebrate," she whispered in his ear.  
He smirked and nodded. “Why don’t we go now?” He left a couple hundred dollar bills on the table and held her hand.  
Maka admired the ring on her finger on the ride home. It was a simple diamond with a silver band. Well, at least it looked like it was silver. Knowing Soul, he would probably buy her something way more expensive. She didn't realize that they were already home until he was opening her door to lead her inside.  
He chuckled as he saw her admire the ring. “So how you like it?”  
"It's beautiful!" she gushed, throwing herself at him with a passionate kiss.  
He kissed her back and picked her up as he kissed her.  
She enthusiastically kissed him back, gripping his hair with her hands.  
He carried her to their room and kissed her roughly.   
She squeaked as she felt her back hit the mattress.  
He chuckled and pulled away. “So how do you want to celebrate?” He asked teasingly.  
"Well, I have been wanting to get you out of this suit all night," she purred.  
He smirked and slowly took off his suit.  
He only got the jacket off before she roughly pulled him down by the tie, smashing her lips to his. "I said I wanted to get you out of it," she whispered huskily.  
He smirked and took off the rest.   
Maka had a grin on her face. It had been far too long since they had any fun time. Between her being sick and starting to prepare for the baby, they have been too busy.  
"Wait, can you have sex when you’re pregnant?"  
"You really need to pay attention in class," she giggled. "It's perfectly healthy as long as the mother is in good health. And the baby is protected. Now if I were put on bed rest, that would be another story," she said, kissing down his chest as she reached back to unzip her dress.  
He kissed back and slid off her dress, looking down. “No panties today? You were prepared for this weren’t you?” He smirked and began to rub her.  
"Like I have said before, you in that suit really turns me on," she whispered, moaning at the contact.  
He chuckled. “I should wear it more often then.” He began to rub her clit.  
"We'd never leave the house," she groaned.  
He shrugged and kissed down her body and around her pussy.  
Her head fell back to the pillows, soft moans being released from her.  
He licked up and down her pussy.   
Her fingers dug into his hair, trying to bring him closer to her.  
He stuck his tongue into her and wiggled it around.  
"SOUL!" she screamed. Damn, he lived up to his nickname of Eater.  
He licked her inner walls as he rubbed her clit.   
Her moans turned to pants. She knew that if he kept this up, she would be done for soon.  
He began to lick at her g-spot.   
Her legs clamped around his head as her orgasm came over her.  
He drank her cum and sucked on her pussy a bit, drinking the fluids that came out of her.  
She panted, exhausted yet ready to continue. She flipped them over so he was underneath her. She kissed down his chest, paying special attention to his scar.  
He smiled at her as he began to rub her with his tip.   
She groaned as she lowered herself on him, stopping to adjust to the size of him. It had been far too long.  
He smiled looking up at her, waiting for her to ride him.  
She eased her way up and down on him, finding a rhythm that suited them both.  
He grabbed her ass as he rode her.   
"Soul" she moaned out. His name became a chant as her hands gripped his shoulders as she rode him. They were so wrapped up in their passion that they didn't hear the front door open.  
He moaned a bit as he rubbed her clit and Blair walked in on them.   
"Nya! Blair's home!" she said before her eyes registered the scene before her.  
Soul was enjoying Maka riding him too much to notice Blair.   
"Blair! Get out!" Maka yelled, jumping off Soul, much to his dismay.  
He pouted a bit as Maka got off of him and noticed Blair there. “Oh hey Blair. What are you doing here?” Blair ignored Maka and started to walk towards Soul.   
"Can Butan join in?" she purred. Maka's face turned seven shades of red in anger at the request.  
He looked at Maka for her to answer so he wouldn’t get Maka chopped later   
"Don't think about it or we will never have sex again," she hissed.  
"But… Okay." He still laid on the bed as Blair continue to walk towards him.  
"But Butan would be good to scythey boy!" she purred. She sat on the bed, which made Maka even more pissed off.  
He didn’t know what to do. If he tells Blair to leave, she’ll be pissed and probably pounce on him later but if he wants her to stay, Maka will get pissed and probably leave him. He groaned and thought to himself ‘what should I do!?’   
Luckily for Soul, Maka made the decision for him. She grabbed Blair by her neck and threw her out of the room. "Go pack your shit and get the hell out!" she yelled, infuriated. She then turned around and glared at Soul.  
He smiled nervously at her. “I guess we’re not doing this anymore.”   
"You couldn't tell her no?!?" she screamed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and one of his tee shirts. "I thought you weren't like that!" she seethed.   
"I’m not. It was just a bit surprise and was choking up…."  
"Sure," she spat, eyes narrowing dangerously at him.  
"Come on Maka. Don’t be like that. I thought we were going to celebrate tonight."  
Her glare softened a bit at this. "You promise you weren't considering sleeping with her?" she asked, feeling stupid. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch.  
"I promise," he smiled at her. "Now come back here so we can finish what we started."  
She walked back over to the bed, shedding her clothes as she went.  
He smirked and waited for her to ride him again.  
She crawled up him, slowly sinking onto him again.  
He moaned a bit and waited for her to move.  
She moved up and down on him, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you so much," she groaned as he filled her up.  
"I love you too, Maka." He thrusted up so she would bounce on his cock and kissed her roughly.  
"Ah!" she squealed. "What took you so long?" she asked, thrusting down hard on him.  
"I wanted you to ride me." He continue to thrust up so she would bounce on his cock.  
"I was talking about you proposing to me," she giggled. "But I do enjoy giving you a nice ride," she winked.  
He smirked at the thought of that and stopped to let her ride him  
She bounced up and down on him, her breasts swaying with the movement. "So, what did take you so long?"  
"I was nervous." He began to rub her clit so she would have a hard time talking because she would be moaning too much.  
All thoughts ceased as he tortured her body with pleasure. "Soul!" she moaned out, starting to pick up speed.  
He smirked and rubbed her more.  
Her body thrusted against him harder, begging for release.  
He stopped rubbing her and grabbed her ass, moving her faster on him.  
Her walls started to tighten. She couldn't do this much longer. "SOUL!" she screamed, her orgasm crashing over her.  
He continue to move her faster and harder on his cock.  
His name was the only thing she could chant as her fingers dug roughly into his shoulders, drawing a small amount of blood.  
He groaned a bit and made her go faster as he forced himself I hold in his cum. “I’m gonna cum soon, Maka.”  
"Please do," she mewled, feeling herself build up to another release.  
He filled her up until his cum was dripping out of her.  
She screamed his name over and over as she came again. Her body shook with pleasure as she collapsed onto him, panting for breath.  
He kissed her ear as he began to fuck her again.  
She squealed as he flipped her over, thrusting relentlessly into her. She wasn't expecting this.  
He leaned over as sucked on her tits and he fucked her harder.  
"Shit!" she moaned. She wasn't used to this side of Soul. It was hot.  
He fucked her harder. “Do you like that Maka?” He asked seductively as he leaned over and sucked on her tits.   
"God yes!" she screamed. She wasn't going to last long if he kept this up. Wherever the rough side of Soul came from, she loved it and would want to see it return.  
He started to nibble on her neck as he fucked her faster.  
She dug her nails in his back, gasping in pleasure as he started to hit her sweet spot.

He bit down and licked at the wound he just gave her.   
"So close," she managed to moan out, shivering at his tongue licking her neck.  
He fucked her faster as he moved to a new spot on her neck. “Cum for me, Maka.”  
She squealed out, walls tightening on him as she came once again.  
He fucked her faster as she came and gave her another hickey.  
"Oh Soul," she moaned. Her limbs felt like jelly, so exhausted.  
His dick got harder as he tried to hold in his cum. “I’m gonna cum soon, Maka.”  
"Do it," she panted. "Come for me," she said as she pulled him into a kiss.  
He filled her up again before falling on top of her.  
She held him close as the both panted, their high slowly fading. She gave him a sensual kiss. "Where did that come from?" she questioned.  
He chuckled and slowly pulled out of her. He spread her pussy so the cum would flow out of her. “I just wanted more.”  
"That was so hot," she breathed. "I love you, you know."  
He chuckled. “I love you too Maka.” He thought for a second and smirked. “Maybe I should do that to you more often.”  
"I would like that," she smirked, giving him a quick kiss. She then started admiring the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to be your wife."  
He smiled. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
"I agree," she smiled, yawning as she cuddled him.  
He kissed her on the nose and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up the next day, feeling that she dreamed up the events of the previous day.  
Soul cuddled closer to her.  
She turned, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Wake up my love," she whispered.  
He woke up slowly and smiled at her. “Hey beautiful.”  
"Sleep well?" she asked, kissing him sweetly again.  
He nodded and kissed back.  
"Good. Well we need to get ready, we have to meet the others to tell them the good news," she whispered, sitting up.   
"Alright." He groaned and got up. "Want to take a shower with me?"   
"Hmmm," she pondered. "Are we actually doing to shower this time?" she questioned, eyebrow raising at him.  
He chuckled. “Yes…. Unless you had other plans.”  
"Don't worry, today will just be showering. Too exhausted from last night," she laughed, standing up, the sheet falling from her.  
He smiled and walked to the shower with her, turning it on. He kissed her gently and he rinsed her hair and pulled out her hairbands.  
She grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into her palm before running her fingers through his hair, shampooing it.  
He did the same to her as he smiled at her.  
"You're really too good to me, you know that?" she whispered, giving him a quick peck.  
He chuckled. ” and how am I too good for you?” He gently soaped her body, careful not to touch her sensitive spot down below.  
"You always protect me, no matter what. You are the father of my child. And now I am going to be your wife," she said, kissing him as she lathered his body up. "That's why you are too good for me."  
"That’s not much though. I think I should be doing more for you but I don’t know what." He gently rinsed her body.  
"You do quite enough already. Anymore and I won't feel good enough for you," she whispered.  
"Oh and why not? I mean you do deserve it."  
"I would just feel like I don't do enough for you."  
"Just being my wife and mother of my kids is enough for me." He kissed her and rinsed himself off.  
"That's sweet Soul," she said, stepping out of the shower to towel off. "This is why I love you so much."  
He smiled and kissed her cheek as he dried off. “I love you too Maka.”  
She slipped on a fuzzy robe. "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, brushing her teeth.  
"Hmm anything is good with me," he brushed his teeth.  
"Okay," she smiled, kissing his cheek as she went to the kitchen to start some scrambled eggs and bacon.  
He went to their room and got dressed.  
She hummed quietly as she scrambled the eggs, still in awe over the fact that she was engaged.  
He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I hope eggs and bacon are okay for breakfast," she smiled, leaning to kiss him back.  
He pulled away and smiled at her. “That’s good.”  
"It should be done soon love," she whispered.  
He nodded as his stomach growled and stared at the cooking food.  
"Go sit down," she laughed, beginning to plate up the food. "Your drool is getting all over me."  
"What?" He wiped his mouth and blushed as he sat down at the table.  
"It's okay, I still love you," she smiled, kissing his blush as she brought him his plate of food. They ate in a comfortable silence.  
He smiled at her after he finished his food. “So what do you want to do?”  
"We should probably call the others to tell them the good news. I'm sure the girls are going to want to start to plan the wedding as soon as possible. And we have to see how Kid's house hunt is going," she said, putting their plates in the sink.  
He nodded. “Okay. Want me to call them over?”  
"Please," she smiled, kissing him. "I'm going to go get dressed, be back in a few."  
"Okay." He called the gang over.  
Maka emerged from the room in a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants, not wanting to try her luck with her jeans. There was a knock at the door and in walked all of their friends.  
He chuckled a bit. “You guys came here fast.” He stood next to Maka, holding her hand.  
"You said there was good news. Of course we would be here as fast as possible. Eight minutes to be exact!" Kid exclaimed.  
He sighed and shook his head as he smiled when he heard Kid say the time they got here. “Anyways, you want to tell them Maka?”  
She smiled, showing off her left hand, ring glistening in the light. "Soul proposed last night!" she squealed, similar reactions coming from the other women.  
Black*Star and Kid went up to Soul and patted him on the back. “Good job Soul. Now your life is over,” they said teasingly as Soul punched them in the face.  
"Maka this is so exciting!" Liz squealed, grabbing her hand to look at the ring. "We need to start the wedding planning as soon as possible!"  
"Oh yea Soul. It’s time for a party. Just us guys. It’ll be to celebrate the last night of your freedom." They walked out and went to the bar.  
"Don't they know that the bachelor party is the night before the wedding?" Liz joked, leading Maka to the table to talk plans.  
"Let them have their fun." Tsubaki said walking over to them.  
"I agree. Besides, we shouldn't try to get in the way of Black*Star and his antics," Maka shuddered, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen.

Soul and Black*Star were getting wasted at the bar and were trying to get Kid wasted as well.  
"Come on bro! It will be fun! Join us!" Black*Star yelled, swinging his arm around the Shinigami.  
"No Black*Star, I would like to be in control of my actions. Someone has to make sure you two keep out of trouble," Kid said, shrugging off Black*Star's arm as he drank his water.  
Soul hiccupped. “Come on kid. You’re a Shinigami anyways. You won’t get drunk.” He drank another shot.  
"I'd rather not," he sighed, trying to signal to the bartender to cut off the alcohol, to no avail.  
"Come on kid. It’ll be fun." Soul handed him a shot.  
"You two are hopeless," he muttered, tipping back the shot.

"So Maka, when do you plan on having the wedding?" Tsubaki asked, sipping her tea.  
Liz and Patty were at her computer planning the wedding.  
"Well, I really hadn't thought much about it yet. I just know I want to do it before the baby arrives," she smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.  
"So within the next couple of months?" Liz asked, swiveling around to face her, mind already coming up with thousands of themes.   
"So soon?" she gasped.  
Meanwhile Patty was in the kitchen making a giraffe out of food.  
"I mean, why not? It would be ideal so you can do it before the baby comes. Patty! Quit making giraffes out of food!" Liz yelled, focusing her attention on her younger sister.  
She giggled. “Giraffe! Giraffe! Giraffe!”  
"I guess you're right. Just how are we supposed to get a dress on such short notice?"  
"I have a couple from Japan." Tsubaki said happily.  
"That would be adorable!" Liz gushed.   
"Pretty! Pretty!" Patty squealed, forgetting about her animal-shaped food.  
Liz sighed. “Clean up Patty.”   
Patty frowned, cleaning up her 'mess'. Maka could just smile, she had supportive friends.  
"When should I get the dress Maka?" Tsubaki asked happily.  
"Probably within the next couple of days so I can try it on," she smiled, thinking of the guys and what they were doing.

"Yahoo!" Black*Star yelled, clinging onto Kid.   
"Get off me you big oaf," he slurred, alcohol starting to seep into his system.  
Soul handed kid another strong shot.  
He downed it, shuddering at the aftertaste. "Why did I agree to do this?" he sobbed.   
"Because your God commanded it!" Black*Star yelled, standing on the bar.  
Soul tripped him and laughed hard.  
"What the hell was that for?!?!" Black*Star yelled, getting in Soul's face.  
"For being an annoying little shit."  
"You trying to start a fight?" he growled, cracking his knuckles.  
"Maybe," he smirked and summoned scythes out of his back.  
"Oh brother," Kid sighed, placing his head in his hand, stepping in between the two. "Calm down guys, really. We are here to celebrate, not fight."  
"What’s a better way to celebrate than having a little fun like men, Kid?"  
"By acting civil and not beating the shit out of each other. Maka's already going to skin me alive when she finds out I let you get plastered. I don't even want to imagine what she and Tsubaki will do to me if you two fight."  
"You mean the three of us. You’ll be joining us too."  
"Absolutely not," he stated.  
Soul groaned and sat down. “Whatever.” He drank another shot.  
Kid took the glass away. "I think you have had quite enough to drink tonight."  
"What? Come on Kid, not cool. Give me back my shot glass."  
"You don't need anymore. We need to get you back home to Maka," he said, trying to help the drunken Death Scythe to his feet.  
"Why do I need to go back to Maka?"  
"Because she is your fiancée and you love her," he sighed. Maka was so going to kill him.  
He threw up and passed out.  
"I'm so dead," Kid muttered, lifting Soul up. "Black*Star, help me carry him," he commanded. The ninja ran over to help and they headed to Maka and Soul's apartment.  
He woke up when they were at his apartment and wobbly walked to Maka. “Hey babe. How are you doing tonight?”  
"Are you drunk?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
He laughed and whispered into her ear. “Maybe.~”  
She sighed, looping her arms around him to guide him to the bedroom. "You are hopeless, you know that? Now get some sleep."  
He pulled her down with him onto the bed. “Sleep with me Maka.”  
She tried untangling herself from him. "I am still working on wedding plans. Not to mention that I have to see our guests out."  
He groaned and snuggled closer to her.  
"Unbelievable," she groaned, pulling out her phone to shoot Tsubaki a quick text saying that they will continue wedding planning tomorrow and to lock the door on the way out. She curled up next to her fiancée, falling asleep quickly.  
He smiled and fell asleep.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Maka woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of the toilet flushing multiple times. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to see Soul crouched over the toilet. "I'm so glad that's not me," she laughed.  
He groaned and threw up again. “I hate hangovers.”  
"I bet," she said, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the aspirin. "Take some of these," she said, handing him the bottle and a glass of water.  
He took a couple of pills. “Thanks love.”  
"You're welcome," she said, kissing his forehead. "Have you learned from this?"  
He shook his aching head. “What is there to learn?”  
"Don't get shit-faced," she replied, walking out of the bathroom.  
He was confused and threw up again.  
"Hopefully he will learn," she muttered, getting a drink for herself. She knew that he needed to eat, but she couldn't figure out what to make him.  
He staggered into the kitchen and sat down at the table, holding his aching head.  
She handed him a plate of toast and another glass of water. "Here, this should help."  
He ate it slowly.  
"The girls are coming over to talk wedding plans today," she informed him, grabbing his hand.  
He nodded. “I’ll probably be sleeping while they’re here.”  
"That's fine with me. At least I know you won't be getting into trouble."  
He nodded and collapsed on the table.  
She sighed. "You are so lucky I love you Soul." She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Behind the door was the girls, with the exception of Patty.  
Soul was passed out at the table as the girls came in.  
"Looks like he couldn't hold his liquor," Liz laughed, poking the scythe.   
"Leave him alone Liz," Maka sighed, leading the girls to her room. "Do you have the dresses Tsubaki?"  
She nodded and brought them out. “What do you think Maka?”  
She was speechless. The dresses were beautifully simple. One was adorned with cherry blossoms and was in a traditional kimono style while the other was a simple white gown that had a plunge neck that was fitted at the waist before billowing out softly. "They are gorgeous Tsubaki," she gushed, tears forming. "I just don't know which one to wear."  
Tsubaki giggled. “Thank you and I would not suggest wearing the kimono dress, I’m wearing that at my wedding.”  
"Then the white one it is," she smiled, running her hands over the smooth silk.  
She smiled at her. “Yay!” She handed her the dress to put it on.  
While Maka turned to put on the dress, Tsubaki asked the two questions that were on everyone's minds. "How is Soul holding up today? And where is Patty?"  
Liz laughed. “From the looks of it, Soul is regretting he ever had one shot last night.”  
"Pretty much," Maka laughed, slipping into the silk. "He was up all morning puking his guts out. Reminds me of when I found out that I was pregnant with peanut here."  
Liz and Tsubaki giggled at her comment and stared at her in awe. “You look beautiful in that Maka!” They both said it at the same time.  
"Really?" she asked, fidgeting.  
They nodded. “Twirl around Maka.”  
She did as they said, the fabric swirling out lightly around her as she spun. She felt beautiful.  
"You’re like a princess Maka!"  
"Thanks guys," she smiled, grabbing the chair to steady her dizzy head.  
Liz chuckled. “Easy now. No need for you to pass out.”  
"Yeah," she laughed, sitting down. "What should we do to my hair?"  
Liz got up and went behind her. “First let’s get rid of your pig tails. You’re not a little girl anymore Maka. You need to grow up a little.” She said teasingly as she pulled out the hair bands.  
"Hey! I like them! And so does Soul," she mumbled, her face turning scarlet.  
Liz giggled and straighten her hair. “Don’t worry Maka. Once we’re done with you, Soul will love you more than he already does and I’m sure you wouldn’t miss your pig tails.”  
"What are you going to do to me?" she questioned, groaning.  
"Hmmm…" Tsubaki walked over. "How about we just straighten your hair? Then we’ll decide." Tsubaki suggested and smiled.  
"I guess that works," she murmured, sitting back as the girls fussed with her hair.  
They fiddled with her hair for about an hour and when they were done it was curled at the ends and was flowing down her back and shoulders. “All done.”  
She turned to look in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She hardly recognized herself. She looked like an angel with the soft curls framing her face. "Oh my God," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
Liz and Tsubaki high fived each other. “She loves it!”  
"You guys are the best!" she squealed, turning around to crush them into a hug.  
When Maka hugged them she was literally choking them. “M-Maka…. Can’t breathe….” Liz and Tsubaki both turned into weapons to escape her death hug.  
Hearing the weapons hit the floor scared Maka out of her joyous stupor. "Sorry guys, I guess I just don't know my own strength," she laughed.  
They turned back into humans panting.  
"What other wedding planning do we have yet to do?" Maka asked, slipping out of the dress.  
Tsubaki thought for a moment. “Well we have to figure out the theme.”  
"Theme?" she questioned, looking at the chain scythe.  
"Yea like if it’s going to be about umm I don’t know…. Lord Death for example. You’ll have a Lord Death theme cake, decoration, and everything."  
"What would even be a good theme for me and Soul?" she pondered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean it has to be something that captures both me and Soul."  
"Hmm… Got any ideas Tsubaki?" Tsubaki shook her head and sighed.  
Maka was lost in thought, tapping lightly on her desk. Tsubaki perked up at her actions.  
"I have it! Music should be your theme!" she squealed happily. "It encompasses both of you perfectly!"  
Liz squealed happily. “And we might even be able to get Soul to play.”  
"I'd have to bribe him with sex for that to happen," Maka laughed.  
They laughed a bit. “So it’s settled. We’ll have a music theme.”  
"Now, for the Bachelorette party," Liz grinned, causing Maka to gulp.   
"Remember that Maka is pregnant, Liz. She can’t have alcohol."   
"Oh drats," she groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "A party isn't a party without alcohol though!"  
"You can have it, Liz."  
"I don't really want a Bachelorette party," Maka chimed in.  
"Hmm why not Maka?" Liz whined a bit.  
"I just want to relax with Soul the night before the wedding. Besides, I don't want him to go out and get in trouble with the guys. You all see how he is today. He can't be like that at the wedding."  
"That’s true…." Liz sighed. "Alright I guess no party but how about after the wedding?"  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, confused.  
"You know an after party."  
"Otherwise known as the honeymoon," Tsubaki winked.  
It was not exactly what Liz meant but she went along with it.  
"Oh!" Maka exclaimed, cheeks burning bright. "I hadn't put any thought into it."  
"I’m sure Soul has something planed already." Tsubaki smiled.  
"Especially since it's all about seducing his wife into bed with him," Liz said with a wink. Maka just blushed more.  
Tsubaki sighed and shook her head.   
"Let's quit traumatizing the poor girl. I think she's had enough for one day," Tsubaki said, trying to get Liz off her back.  
Liz giggled. “I was just teasing her.”  
"I know," she smiled. "I think we have the majority of the wedding planned out now. Let's leave so she can get some rest and take care of Soul," she said standing up.  
Liz nodded and walked out with Tsubaki.  
"Thanks for the help guys!" she called out before shutting and locking the door. She turned to still see Soul asleep at the table. "Idiot," she muttered, helping him to the bedroom.  
Once he was in bed he dragged her down with her and cuddled her.  
"So needy," she giggled. "Sleep well Soul. I love you," she whispered, kissing his forehead as she nuzzled him.  
He smiled. “I love you too Maka.” He slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day before the wedding and Maka was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. "There's so much to do!" she cried.  
Soul was passed out on the couch from drinking too much with Black*Star again.   
"Damnit Soul! Wake up!" she yelled, trying to wake him up from his drunken stupor. There was too much that they had to do for him to be passed out drunk.  
He slowly woke up. “Hmm? What?” He yawned loudly.  
"Tonight is the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow is the wedding! I need your help getting everything ready!" she screeched.  
He yawned again. “Okay what do I have to do?”  
"First of all, stop drinking," she chided, going to grab some more table decorations. "Second, grab those flowers over there. Liz said that she needed them brought tonight."  
He grabbed the flowers on the kitchen table and handed them to her.  
"Thanks," she muttered, taking them from him. "I really am excited you know. For tomorrow. Just stressed out at the moment."  
He chuckled. “I am too but don’t stress yourself too much. “  
"I'm trying not to," she said with a small smile.  
He kissed her. “What else can I do for you?”  
"I need you to go get the dress bag from the room for me. But no peeking!"  
"Alright, alright." He went into their room and got the dress for her but before he handed it to her, he took a quick look at it. "Here ya go Maka."  
"I said no peeking!" she chided, hitting him lightly on the arm.  
"What I didn’t peek…"  
"Sure you didn't," she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on. We need to head to Shibusen for the rehearsal dinner."  
"Okay. Why do we need a rehearsal dinner anyways?"  
"It's to make sure we have all of the final details ready for tomorrow as well as to celebrate the upcoming day."  
"Oh alright…. So is that why you have all the decorations?"  
"Yeah it is. Now let's hurry. We need to get there before Liz has an aneurysm,” she said, dragging him to the car.   
He drove them to Shibusen.  
As soon as they got there, Maka jumped out of the car, frantic to get all of the decorations to Liz before she had a massive freak out.  
He laughed and followed Maka. “Calm down Maka.”  
"It's hard to calm down. My nerves are so frayed," she said, running up to Liz.   
"So," Kid said, approaching Soul. "Congrats. Do you have the details for the honeymoon figured out yet?"  
"Yea. I plan on taking her to Rome. I hear it’s one of the most romantic and coolest places to go to. Not to mention we both been wanting to go there for a long time now."  
Kid's eyebrow quirked up at this comment. "Well you two have been to Rome before. But I do believe that these would count as better circumstances," he mused, patting him on the shoulder. "Good choice though. I'm sure she will love it."  
"I’m sure too and we’ve only been to Rome on a mission you know."  
"I know, but that really didn't turn out well in your favor. At least this time you can actually enjoy it."  
He nodded. “Yea.”  
"Yahoo! Ready for the big day?!?" Black*Star yelled, appearing behind the two men.  
He chuckled. “Calm down Black*Star. We still got 24 hours ‘til I get married.”  
"I know that! It's just so exciting that my best friend is getting married!"  
He chuckled and smiled at them.  
"We better get in our spots before Liz freaks out on us. Apparently wedding planning makes girls go crazy," Kid murmured, shaking his head.  
He chuckled and went to their spots.  
Liz approached them. "Alright men, you have the easy part. You stand here and wait for the women to enter. Black*Star, there is no way you can fuck this up."  
Black*Star wasn’t even listening and was hanging from the hanging chandelier. “YAHOOO!”  
"Damn idiot," Liz mumbled. "Get him down from there. I need to go get the girls ready so we can start this thing."  
He sighed and got down. “You’re no fun.”  
"I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you aren't going to be the star of the show today or tomorrow. It's Maka and Soul's time to shine," Kid said, patting him on the back.  
He chuckled. “Yea I know that, but I’m still a bigger star than Soul, married or not.”  
"I'm sure you are," he smirked.  
Black*Star smiled and laughed a bit.  
"Girls are you ready?" Liz said, running to Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki. "Remember Patty, you are in the lead. Please don't stray off."  
Patty nodded happily as she giggled but she didn’t understand what she meant.  
"As soon as Patty gets halfway down the aisle I will follow her. As soon as I get halfway then Tsubaki will follow," she instructed.  
Tsubaki nodded. “Then Maka comes out right?”  
"As soon as you get down the music will start and Spirit will walk her down."  
"When do I come in, Liz?" Soul asked from behind her.  
"You already will be at the alter Soul. Now shoo! It's time to rehearse!" she said.  
He went back to Black*Star and Kidd.  
Liz nodded to the pianist. Soft music started playing as Patty bounced down the aisle, pretending to throw petals.  
Soul stood at the altar with, Kidd and Black*Star.  
Liz followed her sister, walking swiftly before Tsubaki followed.  
"Tomorrow will be more nerve-wracking," Spirit murmured in Maka's ear.  
Spirit walked down the aisle after Liz with Maka.  
Maka smiled at Soul. She couldn't wait for the next day when she would actually be walking to him to become his wife. She was glad for the practice though. Liz made her walk around in her heels, which she was grateful for because it allowed her to become acclimated to it.  
Soul smiled at Maka as she walked to the alter with Spirit.  
Spirit handed her over to him, the weight of this not yet affecting him. Maka smiled, excited for the next day.  
"Alright! That was good. From here Shinigami-sama will recite the script, you two your vows while exchanging rings, and then you will be married," Liz announced.  
He smiled. “Can’t wait ‘til tomorrow.”  
"Neither can I," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"After they share their kiss and turn around, they will be the first to walk off. Black*Star and Tsubaki will follow, then Kid with Patty and me," Liz instructed.  
They all nodded and walked out.  
"Alright guys! That went perfect!" Liz exclaimed with joy. "Soul, you and Maka need to go sign the certificate with Shinigami-sama, then meet us at the restaurant for the dinner."  
He nodded and went to Shinigami-sama with Maka.  
"Hey there kids!" Shinigami-sama bounced. "Ready for the big day?" he asked, pulling out the marriage certificate for the two to sign.  
They nodded happily and signed it. “Is that it Shinigami-sama?”  
"Yes yes!" he bounced. "See you two tomorrow!"  
He smiled and walked out with Maka to the restaurant.  
They walked hand in hand, excited for the next day. Once realizing what they just signed, Maka started to giggle.   
He looked at her curiously. “What’s so funny?”  
"Technically I'm Maka Evans now," she laughed, squeezing his hand. "Signing that marriage certificate officially made us husband and wife."  
He smiled at her and kissed her. “So I guess this marks our new lives together.”  
"Yeah," she smiled, kissing him sweetly. They walked into the restaurant to find Black*Star standing on the table shouting.  
He laughed a bit and high fived Black*Star as he came in. They all sat down at one table as the waitress got them their menus.  
"So Maka," Liz said after everyone put their orders in. "Tomorrow I will be getting you around noon to get you ready."  
"What time should I be there with the boys?"  
"Be at Shibusen at 2:30," Liz smiled at Soul. "Absolutely no coming to check on Maka. You will see her all dolled up at the alter," she winked.  
He groaned. “Fine.”   
"May I propose a toast to the happy couple?" Kid asked, standing up.  
Soul blushed a bit and stood up, raising his glass. “And a toast to a long and happy life with my beautiful new wife.”  
Maka smiled. "That was beautiful babe," she said, kissing him. "I think Kid was going to make the toast, however," she giggled.  
He chuckled. “What I can’t add on?” He asked teasingly and sat down.  
"That was very sweet," Kid smiled. "Now, I wish the happy couple the best in their lives together. They have been with each other for a long time, and you can tell they love each other. I'm so happy you found love with one another," he smiled, sitting down while everyone clapped.  
He smiled and kissed Maka before their food arrived.  
Everyone ate, smiles on their faces as the anticipation of the next day seeped into them. None of them could wait for the two to be married. "Well guys," Liz said as their plates were cleared from the table. "I think it's time we all head home. We need our rest, tomorrow will be a big day!" she chirped before looking at Soul and Maka. "Actually get some sleep you two," she winked, causing Maka to blush.  
He chuckled. “What we can’t have dessert before we go Liz? Or how about another wine?”  
"You know what I meant," she sighed.  
He chuckled and walked home with Maka.  
"Did we leave the car at Shibusen?" Maka asked as they were walking home.  
Soul groaned and face palmed. “I’ll go get it. I’ll meet you at the apartment.” He quickly kissed her and started to run to Shibusen.   
Maka sighed and finished walking home. She slipped into a tiny silk nightgown and sat down on the bed, rubbing her stomach lightly with a smile on her face. "Daddy and I can't wait to meet you peanut. Tomorrow we are getting married. Can you believe that?"  
Soul drove home and went to their room. He kissed Maka and her stomach. “How are my two babies doing?” He smiled at her.  
"We're good. Just really excited for tomorrow," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Change, we need to try and get some rest."  
He nodded and changed before he got into bed with Maka.  
"What do I need to pack for the honeymoon?" she asked, cuddling him. She hoped that she would get a hint as to where they were going.  
"Hmm… Well just bring what you normally wear but it will be warm since it’s already spring."  
She pouted. "Can't I get a hint of where we are going?" she whined, rolling over on top of him.  
He chuckled. “Nope. Not until we get there.”  
"Please? I'll do anything to know!" she begged, leaning over so he could see down her nightgown.  
He laughed and kissed her. “No. It’s a surprise and I think we will wait ‘til the baby is born to go on our honeymoon.”  
“But Soul,” she whined, pressing herself against him. “That’s too far away! Besides, we’ll have no free time after the baby is born!” She was determined to make him change his mind about when they left, and to get a hint.   
"Hmmm… How many months have you been pregnant now?"   
“Five months! I don’t want to wait another four to be able to enjoy my new husband on a vacation,” she pouted.   
He chuckled and patted her head. ‘I plan on staying there for a long time so we can really enjoy where we’re going. Not to mention that we’ll be traveling a lot as well.”  
“Who is going to watch the baby while we are gone? We need to go on this soon!” she tried reasoning.   
"Hmm. Maybe we will go before the baby is born and travel once our baby is old enough."   
She grinned, she had him right where she wanted him. “So…” she whispered seductively. “We are going to head out on our honeymoon after the reception?”  
"We are going to a place where I won’t tell you just yet." He chuckled and kissed her nose.  
“But we are going tomorrow, right?” she asked, nibbling on his neck.  
He chuckled. “Why are you doing that and no. I planned it for next week so we can relax a bit.”  
“I’m hoping to persuade you to take me tomorrow,” she purred, kissing down his neck, biting lightly on his collarbone.   
"If you want to pack all our things that we need by tomorrow then sure."  
“Okay!” she squealed, hopping out of bed, running around the room to pack everything.   
He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t think you would actually do that.” He got up and put his coat on. “Well I got to go to Lord Death now.”  
“Okay!” she hummed, focused on packing.   
He went to Lord Death and got the new plane tickets for Rome tomorrow. He quickly went back to the house and helped Maka pack.  
Maka was flitting about the room, throwing everything in the suitcases she had. She quickly hid her lingerie in the corner of the suitcase. “Oh I have quite a surprise for Soul,” she murmured quietly.   
He walked into the room and looked around. “You packed fast…. Anyways I got the plane tickets for tomorrow.”  
“Yay!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss.  
He chuckled and kissed back.   
She broke away from the kiss to nibble up and down his neck. “Want to fool around? Last day to do it as an unmarried couple,” she purred, licking his ear.   
He chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well,” she whispered, jumping up on him. “Maybe a little bit of this,” she said, biting down on his neck as her legs wrapped around his hips.   
He chuckled. “Not going to work if you’re still clothed Maka.”  
“Why don’t you take them off then?” she questioned seductively as she licked the hickey she gave him.   
He smirked and took off her clothes roughly. “I need help taking off my clothes too, Maka.”  
“You’ve got it,” she winked, ripping the shirt right off of him as her lips trailed down his chest.  
He chuckled and slid off his pants. He reached behind her and took off her panties and bra.  
She moaned, body hot from his touches. She sucked roughly at his neck, wanting to leave many marks all over him.   
He spanked her ass hard before rubbing her.  
“Soul!” she squealed, jumping lightly at the stinging sensation. She pushed him lightly, causing him to fall back on the bed.   
He chuckled and let her pin him down. “Yes Maka?”  
“I love you,” she grinned before pressing her lips onto his in a rough, yet passionate kiss.   
He kissed back roughly and slid his tongue into her mouth.  
She groaned at the feeling of his tongue playing with hers. Her hands ran up and down his bare chest, lightly tickling his abs with her fingertips. Her fingers hooked under the band of his boxers, inching them slowly down his hips.   
He swirled his tongue around hers as he waited for her to take off his boxers.  
Being driven crazy by his tongue tormenting hers, she roughly ripped his boxers off of him, letting his erection spring free.   
He smirked and licked at her cheeks as he poked at her entrance with his tip.  
She wiggled against him, wanting him in her as soon as possible. Her lips caught his in a steamy kiss.  
He pulled away and made sure he didn’t enter her just yet. “Not yet love.” He snickered and smirked.  
“Please Soul,” she whined, pushing her hips up against his.   
"Maybe if you promise me one thing."  
“What would that be?” she panted, wanting this so bad.   
"I get to be as rough as I want and go as long as I want with no breaks." He smirked.  
“Of course,” she winked. “Go for it,” she purred, bucking her hips against his again.   
He flipped them over so he was on top and slowly rubbed her. “I want you to beg for it too.”  
“Please Soul,” she whispered, panting heavily. “Fuck me,” she groaned.   
He slowly entered her. “You can do better than that.”  
“Slam your cock into me,” she cried, needing him to go faster and go in more.   
He picked up speed but not enough to satisfy her and give her the pleasure that she wanted. “I said I wanted you to beg.”  
“Fuck Soul!” she screamed. “Fuck me fast and hard. Make me scream loudly!” she panted. She needed him to bury himself in her.   
"That’s more like it." He smirked and fucked her faster and harder.  
"Soul!" she screamed, loving the feeling of him slamming into her. "Please go faster and harder!"  
He leaned over and sucked on her nipples as he fucked her harder and faster.  
“Yes!” she yelled. Her hands ran up and down his back, digging her fingernails deep into the skin to mark it up.   
He sucked harder on her nipples ‘til milk came out.  
“Soul!” she squealed. She was lost in the pleasure, his name falling off her lips in many moans.   
He drank her milk as he fucked her faster.  
“Save some for the baby,” she giggled before moaning out loudly as he started to hit her g-spot.  
He moved to her other nipple and sucked on it hard ‘til milk squirted out of that one too.   
Her fingers ran into his hair, pulling roughly as she bucked her hips up against his.  
He drank her milk and fucked her harder.  
“So close,” she whispered. Moans were pouring out of her. She loved the feeling of her fiancée fucking her senseless.   
He fucked her faster. “Cum for me.”  
That was all she needed to hear to come undone. Her walls clenched down on him as she screamed his name out, burying her face in his shoulder, biting down hard.   
He fucked her harder as he spanked her ass hard.  
“Soul!” she screamed, orgasm tearing through her.  
He fucked her faster.  
Her head fell back on to the pillow, her limbs an aching mess.  
He slowly pulled out of her. “Get down on your hands and knees.”  
She flipped over, groaning as she was exhausted. But she knew that there was much more to come.   
He began to fuck her hard again. “Will you cum again for me, Maka?”  
“Y-yes!” she screamed brokenly, body bouncing from the force of his thrusts.   
He played with her tits as he fucked her.  
“Soul,” she called, getting even more turned on from him playing with her chest.   
He pinched her nipples and sucked on her neck.  
“God Soul,” she moaned, already feeling close again.   
He fucked her faster. “I’m going to cum.”  
“Please!” she begged. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold on with him thrusting into her like he was, hands fondling her breasts.   
He squeezed her breasts as he came in her.  
“Soul,” she moaned, collapsing onto the bed as she clenched around him, milking him for all that he was worth. She panted, having a hard time catching her breath.   
He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Good girl. Can you stand up for me now? You can lean on the wall so you don’t fall.”  
“Stand up?” she groaned out. “My limbs are like jelly. Why do I need to?” she panted, trying but failing to pick herself up.  
"I guess now." He sighed and spread her legs out wide. "I was hoping to try a new position but I guess not." He began to fuck her hard.  
“If you can help me up,” she moaned out between his thrusts. “Then we can try it.”  
He kissed her so she wouldn’t talk and fucked her faster.  
She groaned into the kiss, her tongue wrapping around his as she squeaked with the thrusts. Where did he even get this stamina?  
He fucked her harder and swirled his tongue around hers.  
Her hands wrapped themselves in his snowy locks, tugging roughly every time he thrusted hard into her.   
He moved to a different angle so that he could hit her g-spot.  
She squeaked and moaned louder as Soul hit her sweet spot over and over again.   
He rubbed her clit as he fucked her harder and faster.  
“Fuck!” she screamed. “I’m going to…” she started but was cut off by shivers running down her spine.   
He went as deep as he could go and came in her again.  
“Soul!” she screamed hoarsely. Her legs fell to the side as she panted.   
He laid down beside her, panting.  
“Damn,” was all that Maka could muster, chest heaving. If that was any indication of how their honeymoon was going to go, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to walk for weeks.   
He laughed a bit and kissed her cheek. “Satisfied?”  
“Yes,” she giggled, rolling over to snuggle with him. “Let’s just hope I can actually walk down that aisle tomorrow,” she joked, kissing him lightly.   
He chuckled. “Let’s go to sleep, Maka.” He kissed her nose before he fell asleep.  
She just smiled at his sleeping face, kissing his cheek lightly before falling asleep with him, eager for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up early the next day and smiled at her as she was still sleeping.  
She stirred, eyes opening up slightly to see him smiling at her. “Good morning,” she murmured sleepily.   
"Morning beautiful." He kissed her and got up. "Ready for our big day?"  
“Yeah,” she whispered with a smile. She stretched, getting out of the bed, limbs sore from their previous activities.   
He kissed her cheek before getting up to get dressed. “What time should I be there again?”  
“Liz said to be there by 2:30,” she smiled, walking over to the dresser to get some sweats. It was then that she saw the hickeys all over her throat. “Soul!”  
He chuckled. “What? You said that I could be as rough as I wanted to be.”  
“I know, but Liz is going to kill me! It’s going to take forever to cover all of these up!” she cried.   
"You could wear a choker to cover it up."  
“If only it were that easy,” she huffed, heading to the bathroom to shower up.   
Soul went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
Maka showered quickly, needing to be able to have her hair dry soon. She walked out of the bathroom to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.  
"Food is read Maka. Go eat while I take a shower." He quickly set the table and went to take a shower.  
“Okay!” she chirped, pecking him on the cheek before sitting down to eat the eggs and bacon.   
He took a quick shower and joined her at breakfast with only pants on. “Oh yea Maka. We need to move into a new house with the baby coming soon.”  
“As far as I heard, Kid found us a place. I believe Liz said that the home will be ready when we come back from our honeymoon. It’s their wedding gift to us,” she smiled.   
He chuckled. “I forgot that they were finding us a place. Well at least we don’t have to do it.” He finished his food.  
“Yeah. It’s one less thing we have to worry about,” she smiled, finishing her food and putting the plate in the sink.   
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he started to wash the dishes.  
“I love you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
"I love you too Maka." He kissed her gently.  
“Do you need any help?” she asked.   
"No I got it. You should get ready."  
“Alright,” she whispered, giving him a tight squeeze before heading to their room.   
He finished washing the dishes and went to their room to get changed.  
She had just finished drying her hair when he came in. She heard a horn honking outside, indicating that Liz was there to get her.   
"I guess Liz is here." He quickly kissed her. "I’ll see you later then, Maka."  
“I’ll see you at the altar,” she whispered before running out to the car.   
“About time!” Liz sighed. “Let’s go get you all dolled up!” she yelled, taking off.   
Soul got dressing to his suit and went out to go get Kidd and Black*Star.  
“Let’s get this started,” Liz said with an evil gleam in her eyes, pushing Maka lightly down into the seat. Patty came at her with a curling iron and Maka gulped. This was going to be a long couple of hours.  
Tsubaki was getting the dress ready as Liz and Patty curled her hair and put make up on her hickeys and face.  
“How did you manage to get that many hickies on your neck?” Liz sighed, dabbing more makeup on her neck.   
“You don’t want to know,” Maka muttered, a blush creeping on her face.   
Patty was giggling and laughing in the back as she made an origami giraffe.  
“Patty! Help me get Maka in the dress instead of making giraffes!” Liz snapped, patience with her younger sister waning.   
"Okay!" she shouted happily and helped Maka into her dress. "So pretty!"  
“Thanks Patty,” she whispered, marveling at how she looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe that it was her. She looked beautiful.   
"Well Soul should be here any moment now." As she said that Soul came in with Black*Star and Kidd.  
“Patty! Tsubaki! Go hide the bride. Soul isn’t allowed to see her!” Liz yelled, shooing Maka into another room.   
Soul went to look for Maka as Black*Star and Kidd went to look for Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.  
“Nuh uh Soul,” Liz grinned. “Remember, no peeking. By the way, did you really have to mark her up that bad?” she asked, eyebrow raised.   
He chuckled. “Yea. She did say I could be as rough as I want.”  
“Didn’t mean you had to mark her up like that. Her father would kill you if he saw that,” she smirked, as the color drained from his face at the mention of Spirit.   
Black*Star patted Soul on the back and started to laugh hard. “Don’t worry Soul. Your God approves of what you did. I’m proud of you.”  
“You men are just crazy,” Liz sighed. “Just be glad I got the marks all covered up.”  
Soul let out a sigh of relief. “So when does the wedding even start?”  
“Well,” Liz murmured, looking at the clock. “It will start in about half an hour. You guys need to go get to your spots.”  
They nodded and went to their spots and waited.  
“Excited Soul?” Kid asked with a smile.  
He nodded and smiled.  
“My best friend is getting married!” Black*Star yelled, tears in his eyes.  
He laughed. “I never thought the great Black*Star would cry.”   
“A god never cries!” he bellowed, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.   
"Oh yea? Why were you tearing up?"  
“You were imagining things!”  
He laughed again. “Whatever you say.”  
Black*Star was about to yell back at him when the soft sound of piano filled the room, signaling that the ceremony was to start.   
Soul straighten up as the music started and waited for the girls to come down the aisle as everyone got to their seats.  
Patty hopped down the aisle, throwing petals at the crowd, causing Kid to grimace. Liz smiled, following her sister, taking purposeful strides. Tsubaki shined, following Liz. The three women made it to the altar and the music changed to the standard wedding march, the congregation standing to face the back.   
“Ready to see your woman?” Black*Star whispered to Soul.   
He nodded. “I can’t wait to see.” He smiled.  
She started walking down the aisle, led by her father. She looked stunning. Her hair was lightly curled, framing her face nicely. Light makeup accented her features, making her eyes pop and adding to the small blush on her face. The dress fit her nicely, fitting to the curves of her chest and waist before flaring out gently at the hips. She was glowing.  
“I’m nervous Papa,” she whispered, eyes locking on Soul’s.   
Soul marveled at her beauty as Spirit held her close to her, smiling. “Don’t be. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” On the inside Spirit was crying because of how proud and scared he was about losing his baby girl.  
“Thank you Papa. I love you,” she whispered, a smile crossing her face as she got close to Soul. Her grin became bigger as he reached his hand out to take her from her father.  
“Treat her well Soul,” Spirit glared, handing her over to her fiancée.  
He nodded. “Don’t worry Spirit.” He held Maka’s hand as Shinigami-sama started the ceremony.  
“I’m happy to have everyone gathered here for the marriage of my personal Death Scythe, Soul ‘Eater’ Evans, and one of the best two-star meisters we have, Maka Albarn,” Shinigami-sama chirped out, a smile on his face.   
Soul smiled brightly and whispered to Maka. “So this is it huh? The beginning of our new lives.”  
“I know. I’m excited,” she whispered back to him. Shinigami-sama continued on with the script. Before long it was time for the vows. He looked at Soul expectantly.  
As the vows were said and the both said “I do.” after each one of them, Shinigami-sama finally said, “you may now kiss the bride.” Before Soul kissed Maka he smiled at her. “And now I get to start my new life with my angel.” He kissed her passionately.  
She threw her arms around his neck in passion as the crowd burst into applause. She was caught up in the kiss.   
He pulled away and smiled. He walked down the aisle with as everyone clapped and cheered.  
She was buzzing with energy. She couldn’t believe she was actually Maka Evans now.   
He kissed her one more time as everyone took pictures of them.  
They walked into the reception area where music was already playing. “I’m so happy,” Maka smiled, kissing him on the lips.   
He smiled at her and kissed back. Meanwhile Black*Star, Liz, and Tsubaki were crying tears of joy in the back.  
“Ahem! I think it’s time for the newlyweds to have their first dance!” Kid announced as the dance floor cleared, a soft jazz melody coming from the band.   
He took Maka’s hand and led her to the dance floor. He then led her through a slow dance as he smiled at her.  
“I love you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. She followed his lead, enjoying the slow rhythm. “By the way, I’m tearing you out of that suit later,” she whispered seductively. He knew she had a thing for his pinstripe suit, and him wearing it to their wedding was a huge tease for her.   
"I love you too Maka." He kissed her nose and smirked. "You know if you do that, we might be late for a flight."  
“I may just do it while we are on the plane,” she winked. “Never hurts to join the Mile-High club.”  
He chuckled and kissed her. “I guess you’re lucky that I got a private jet for us then.”  
Her cheeks flushes as she shuddered. Oh the things that could happen on a private jet with her man. The dance came to an end, and the audience clapped before moving to the dance floor themselves.  
He kissed her cheeks as he let her sit on his lap by their table.  
“I can’t believe we’re finally married now,” she smiled, nuzzling his cheek.   
He chuckled. “I can’t either.” he kissed her gently.  
She placed a hand on her stomach. “And it’s hard to believe that in about four months peanut here will be with us.”  
He laughed a bit. “Why do you call our baby peanut all the time?” He kissed her cheek.  
“It just seems fitting since she’s so small. And she makes me crave peanuts,” she admitted with a blush.   
He chuckled. “I’ll get you some peanuts when we get home then.”  
“Believe me, peanuts are not what I’m craving right now,” she winked.   
He chuckled. “Later.” He got some sauce from the pasta that was next to them and wiped it on her nose.  
“Hey!” she giggled, flailing around on his lap. “If you get sauce on this dress Tsubaki will kill you!”  
He chuckled. “Don’t worry I won’t.” He licked the sauce off her nose and kissed her.  
“Yahoo! Your god is so happy for you!” Black*Star yelled, hopping over to join the newlyweds.   
He laughed a bit and high fived Black*Star. “Thanks Black*Star and I saw you crying after the wedding was over.”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he laughed, trying to cover himself. Tsubaki hugged Maka while the guys were talking.   
“I’m so happy for the two of you. And you looked gorgeous Maka!” she gushed.   
"Hey Tsubaki. Was this your dress?"

“Yes it is,” she smiled.   
"It’s beautiful."  
“Thank you! I brought it back from Japan after my last visit!”  
“So Maka… when are you and Soul gonna do the garter toss?” Black*Star asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   
"When do you want to do it Maka?"  
“I don’t care,” she murmured, picking at the food on the plate.   
"Are you okay Maka?"  
“Yeah I’m fine,” she smiled at him. “Just a bit distracted, if you know what I mean,” she whispered with a blush.  
He chuckled. “I promise we can do that once we get on the jet. We can go as long as you want too.”  
“I like the sounds of that,” she whispered in his ear. “And I will mark you up like you did me.” She pulled away to look at Black*Star. “We can do the tosses now!”  
He chuckled and set up a chair at the edge of the dance floor. He had Maka sit in it as the guys waited in front of her. “You guys ready?”  
“Hell yeah we are!” Black*Star yelled, excited. He hoped to catch it since the superstition was that whoever caught it will get married next.  
“Papa! You are not allowed to be a part of this!” Maka yelled at her father as he tried to join the crowd.   
He laughed a bit as he put his head under Maka’s dress. Before he took off the garter with his teeth he saw that she was a bit wet as started to finger her a bit.  
Maka squeaked and jumped in her seat. She couldn’t believe Soul was fingering her in front of everyone! She bit her lip, trying not to let the blush show on her cheeks too much, as to keep the others, especially her father, from knowing what was going on underneath the skirt of the dress.  
He pulled his fingers out and took off the garter with his teeth. He then turned around and threw it into the crowd and watched to see who would get it.  
“I can’t believe you did that!” she hissed as she adjusted the dress, watching as the garter fell into Kid’s hand as he wasn’t paying attention.   
He laughed hard. “You were dripping wet. I had to do something to pleasure you a bit.”  
“You’re lucky I didn’t jump you on the spot,” she laughed.  
“Kid’s gonna get married!” Patty squealed, jumping around as the color faded from the Shinigami’s face.   
Soul started to laugh hard as Black*Star stole the garter.  
“Take it! I don’t want it anyway!” Kid yelled, face red. Maka gathered the girls so they could do the bouquet toss.   
Black*Star held up the garter high up into the air and yelled in victory. “I’M FINALLY GOING TO MARRY TSUBAKI!!” He said that a bit too loud for Tsubaki to hear and quickly hid himself as Soul watched the girls gather around.  
“Alright, time to see who the lucky lady is!” Maka yelled over her shoulder as she faced Soul. She gave a great toss back, bouquet flying back as the girls scrambled over it. It ended up in Tsubaki’s possession, and she smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks.   
Black*Star saw that Tsubaki caught it and quickly ran Tsubaki and made his move on her as Soul watched them and laughed.  
“Those two are so happy together,” Maka smiled, walking into her husband’s arms.   
"And so are we." He smiled and kissed her on the nose.  
“So true,” she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. “Want to dance again?”  
"Sure. You want to lead this time?"  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” she laughed as she led him to the floor.   
He chuckled and started to dance with her.  
They swayed back and forth, a smile on her face.  
"May I cut in?" Spirit asked, tapping Soul's shoulder.  
"Oh umm sure." He stepped aside so he could dance with her daughter.  
“I’m so proud of you Maka,” he said as they twirled around. “You have become such a wonderful woman.”  
“Thank you Papa,” she said, tearing up a bit. They continued dancing around until the song ended and she went back to Soul’s open arms.  
He cuddled her. “How was it?”  
“Not bad surprisingly,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.   
“Ahem! I do believe it’s time for the toasts!” Kid announced and Black*Star ran to take the microphone from him to start his toast to the couple.   
He smiled and raised his glass to the crowd.  
“Maka has been my little sister for as long as I can remember. I’m so glad she found someone she could trust enough with both her life and her heart. I hope one day to be like you two. For many years of happiness to come!” he yelled, taking a sip of his drink. “Also, I can’t wait to be an uncle! Yahoo!”  
He chuckled and took a drink from his glass.  
“My turn! My turn!” Patty hollered, taking the microphone from Black*Star. “Congrats to you both! I hope you make lots of little babies that I can dress up like giraffes!”  
He laughed a bit nervously and gave a fake smile.  
Maka sweat-dropped as Patty said that. Tsubaki took the microphone, making Maka sigh in relief.   
“I have known you two since I moved to Death City. I know you two love each other dearly and I am so glad you married one another. I can’t wait to see the new family you have started,” she smiled, before handing Liz the microphone.   
He smiled and gave Maka a kiss.  
“All I really have to say is you two are lucky as hell and I’m happy for you. Don’t have too much fun on your honeymoon,” she winked.   
A loud laughter came from the crowd.  
Both blushed bright as Kid took the microphone. “I believe I will be the last toast of the night. You two are an amazing couple. You have been through things that others can only imagine, and it strengthened your love. I hope for many years of happiness ahead of you.”  
He smiled and drank his drink again.  
“Now it’s time to cut the cake! Yahoo!!!!”  
He walked to the cake with Maka. “You want to cut it?”  
“We’re supposed to cut it together,” she giggled, taking his hand with hers to hold the knife.  
He smiled and cut the cake with her. He then got a piece for themselves and fed it to her.   
She giggled as she ate the cake, playfully shoving some of hers into his face.   
He laughed a bit and put some on her nose and cheeks.  
She licked the frosting off of his face, nipping lightly at his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered. Others were served their cake as they went to sit down.   
"I love you too Maka." He licked the frosting off her face and kissed her.  
She sat contently in his arms as the party continued. Soon enough, Liz was dragging her away from Soul. “Liz! What are you doing?” she cried, looking back at a very confused Soul.  
“We’re gonna get you changed so you two can head out for your honeymoon. I don’t think Tsubaki will want you two to tear up this dress,” she said with a wink.   
Liz took her to the back and had outfits ready for her. “Which one do you want?”  
“This will work,” she whispered, grabbing a knee-length, red silk dress. She quickly changed and gave the girls a hug. “Thank you so much for all you have done,” she whispered, tears in her eyes.   
“Not a problem! Now go back to your man and get ready to get freaky,” Liz winked. Maka ran out of the room, blushing as she went straight to Soul’s arms.   
He cuddled her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Looking beautiful as always Maka but where did you get that dress?”  
“Liz bought it for me as a wedding gift,” she whispered, nuzzling his face. “Anyways, they gave us our cue to go and enjoy our honeymoon.”  
He smiled. “Want to go now then?”  
“I would love to,” she purred, latching onto his arm. They gave their farewells to everyone and headed to the car, where all of their bags were.   
He quickly kissed her before driving off to the airport where their private jet was waiting.  
She ran up the steps of the jet, eager to go spend some quality time with her husband.   
He chuckled and tipped the captain and the crew each a hundred dollars, since he has too much money, to not disturb them unless they called them. He then went to Maka and kissed her. “Ready for our honey moon?” He smirked.  
“Of course,” she purred, slipping into his arms, ready to get this show on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: now for the fun to begin >:D  
He smirked and kissed her roughly.  
She squeaked slightly, not prepared for the kiss. Getting over her shock, she melted into the kiss, arms wrapping coyly around his neck.   
He spanked her ass hard as the jet took off.  
She moaned into his mouth, fingers sliding down to deftly undo the buttons of his suit jacket.  
He took off his jacket as he unzipped her dress.  
She stood up, sliding out of the silk to reveal a white, lace-covered bra and a matching lacy thong. She grabbed him by his tie, pulling him up to her, mouths connecting in heated bliss.  
He kissed back roughly and rubbed her through her panties.  
She moaned before jumping up to wrap her legs around his hips. She loosened the tie but did not take it off as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “I want this to be kept on,” she purred, nipping his ear.   
He snickered and took off his pants and her panties and bra. “Been waiting all day for this.” He began to fuck her hard.  
“Soul!” she screamed, head falling back to his the wall as her hands roughly scraped up and down his chest.   
He fucked her harder and spanked her ass hard.  
She moaned his name, not caring if she was loud enough for the crew to hear. Him in that suit taunted her all day, and she would be damned if she didn’t ride him like there was no tomorrow. It was their honeymoon after all. She gripped his tie and tugged him hard.   
He kissed her roughly as he slapped her ass hard.  
“I thought I was supposed to be the one being rough,” she purred in his ear, biting down on his neck with force.   
He laid down so she could ride him. “Then do what you want.” He spanked her ass hard again.  
She lifted her hips before pushing down on him roughly. An idea came to mind as she saw a leg of a chair and she smirked. She quickly undid the tie and lifted his hands above his head, tying them to the post. “Now you’ll have to beg to touch me,” she winked, riding him as her hands came to play with her chest, teasing the both of them.   
He pouted and squirmed under her.  
“Quit pouting, Mr. Evans,” she purred, leaning over so her chest was in his face, taunting him more since her chest doubled in size thanks to the baby.   
He reached up with his head and began to suck on her tits hard.  
She paused for a second, the feeling of his mouth on her chest causing her to lose focus on what she was doing to him as moans poured out of her mouth. Shaking her head, she continued to thrust down on him, one hand gripping onto his hair tight as her other hand went down to tease her clit.   
He fucked her hard so she would bounce on her dick.  
“Soul!” she moaned out. The multiple stimulation was too much for her as her walls tightened, first orgasm of the night rushing over her.   
He sucked and nibbled on her nipples until milk started to squirt out. “You’re already giving off milk Maka.” He sucked harder on them.  
“Quit that,” she huffed. “That’s for the baby.” She was panting, body tired but she was still ready to go. Reaching up, she untied him, releasing him from his prison.   
He played with and squeezed her tits as he fucked her harder and faster.  
Moaning loudly, Maka rolled them over so he was on top, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in deeper.  
He fucked her harder and faster as he rubbed her clit.  
“Soul!” she screamed. She could feel her body tensing up for release again. She needed him to come with her. She bit down roughly on his neck, leaving a dark bruise.   
He went as deep as he could go and filled her up.  
Her walls tightened, milking him for all he was worth as her release came over her. Her limbs turned jelly-like, falling down to the side as she panted, chest heaving.  
He smirked and spread out her pussy so that their mixed cum would flow out  
“So amazing,” she breathed brokenly. She couldn’t wait to see what else was to come. She shivered slightly, already becoming cold as the heat around them cooled.   
"Awww. Is my angel getting cold?" He began to rub her slowly. "What can I do to heat her up?"  
“Whatever you need to do,” she whispered, shivering.   
He smirked and kissed down her body before eating out her pussy.  
“Soul!” she cried, hands going into his hair to tug roughly. She loved it when he lived up to his nickname.   
He teased her clit with his thumb as he licked at her g-spot.  
Her back arched up off the floor, hands pulling his face closer to her warmth.   
He sucked on her clit as he fingered her fast.  
Her body was on fire. She partially sat up, hand running down his abs before gripping him softly. She wasn’t the only one who was going to get pleasure here! Her hand ran up and down his length, coaxing groans out of him.   
He moaned a bit and banged his fingers against her g-spot.  
She squeaked in pleasure but was intent on bringing him to another release as well. Her hand moved itself at a brisk pace, setting a broken rhythm that made him pant.   
His dick twitched a bit as he teased her clit with his tongue.  
“Soul,” she moaned out as she put a bit more pressure on him.   
"Are you going to cum soon Maka?" He fingered her faster.  
“Y-yes!” she cried, pumping him faster.   
He pulled his out of her and licked at her g-spot as he held in his cum.  
She squealed, feeling close to coming on his face. Her hand pulled more roughly at him. “C-come for m-me Soul,” she moaned out.   
He ate her pussy out more as his dick twitched as he held in his cum.  
“Soul! She yelled, coming. Her juices covered his face as she gave him a few more tugs, hoping his release would follow hers.   
After he drank all her juices that came out of her pussy he came all over her face and breasts.  
She panted, some of the sticky warmth getting into her mouth. She swallowed what was in her mouth before collapsing on the floor, trying to regain her breath.   
He smirked. “Had a nice drink?”  
“You know it,” she winked. “How about you?” she asked, looking for her panties.   
He chuckled. “It was good…. Don’t tell me you’re done already.” He pouted.  
“I need a little bit of rest Soul,” she laughed. She still couldn’t find them so she just shrugged, curling up on top of him. “Not everyone has the same stamina as you. Besides, we have all of our honeymoon to fool around.”  
"That’s true." He smiled and kissed her. "You wanted to look around Rome more when we went on that mission right?"  
“Yeah,” she said, unsure of where this was going. Her eyes flitted to his chest, the scar from Crona still as prominent as ever.   
He smiled. “Good because that’s where we’re going.”  
“We’re going to Rome?!?” she exclaimed, head whipping up to look him in the eyes.  
He nodded.   
“Oh my god!” she squealed, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She was so excited. She always dreamed of going on a wonderful vacation to Rome. What a better time than on their honeymoon?  
He kissed and watched her as he smiled.  
“This is amazing! Thank you Soul!” she yelled, kissing him over and over again before yawning.   
He laughed. “Calm down Maka.”  
“Sorry but I’m just so excited!” she yawned again, cuddling up to him. “Let’s get some sleep so we have energy for exploring!”  
"Aww but I still want to fuck."  
“Sorry, but I’m exhausted!” she whined. “Besides, if you let me rest now, then I’ll be able to go longer later.”  
"Alright." He kissed her and cuddled her.  
“I love you Mister Evans,” she whispered.   
He smiled and kissed her. “I love you too, Mrs. Evans.”  
A smile broke across her face at the sound of her new name. She cuddled him, falling asleep quickly.

 

It was a couple hours later that they awoke to the captain announcing that they would be landing in Rome soon.   
Soul groaned and lazily looked for his clothes as one of the jet crew members offered his clothes, all nice, clean, and folded. “Oh uhh thanks.” She nodded and handed Maka her cloths as well. “There is also wine if you would like some.” The crew member said nicely and smiled.  
Maka quickly dressed, slightly embarrassed that the crew saw her and Soul naked and tangled together on the floor. “No thanks,” she murmured.   
"I’ll have a glass." The crew member nodded and went to get it for him.  
“I can’t believe we’re almost here!” she exclaimed.   
He smiled and kissed her gently. “Where else did you want to go?”  
“I actually hadn’t put any thought into it since I was busy with wedding planning,” she admitted sheepishly.   
He chuckled. “Well I got tickets to London and Paris after Rome.”  
She stared at him, eyes wide. “We’re going to all of those places?” she whispered, incredulously.   
He nodded. “Can’t spend all our time in one place. It’ll get boring eventually.”  
“True, but I can’t believe you did that for me.”  
"I’ll do anything for my angel, Mrs. Evans." He quickly kissed her before he got his wine from the crew member.  
She smiled, cuddling into his side as he drank. She was so excited to be on her honeymoon with her husband. “How long is our honeymoon going to be?” she wondered aloud.   
He shrugged. “Depends on how long we explore all the cities we’ll be going to.”  
“How long do you want to stay?”  
He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Okay,” she smiled, hugging him close. The plane descended, finally reaching the airport.   
He kissed her gently as they landed.  
She smiled into the kiss, bouncing in excitement as the crew came to help them gather their luggage.   
He tipped the crew with the same amount of money he did before and got a taxi for him and Maka so they could go to their hotel already.  
Maka was staring out the window, taking in the scenery. She was in awe. She also was getting nervous. This was the first time that she would be making love with her husband. Sure, she enjoyed the fooling around on the plane, but this was something else entirely. It was going to be more intimate.   
When they reached the hotel, a bellhop showed them their room and carried their luggage for them.  
Maka clung to him, getting nervous with each step she took towards their room.   
"Something wrong Maka?"  
She gave him a soft smile, breaking out of her thoughts. “No Soul. I’m just kind of nervous, that’s all,” she reassured.   
"Nervous about what?"  
“You’ll think it’s stupid,” she murmured as they approached the door.   
"No I won’t." He smirked and picked her up after he tipped the bellhop. "Let’s go, Mrs. Evans. We have a lot to do." He carried her into the room.  
She squeaked lightly. “Well, it’s just that I’m nervous, in a good way. This is the first time we will sleep together as husband and wife,” she admitted, blushing.   
He smiled. “That’s true.” He kissed her gently. “So, are we going to do it all day then?” He smirked.  
She blushed darker. “If you want,” she whispered, kissing him slowly and sensually.   
He kissed back and put her down gently on the bed. “Then I guess you get no brakes this time.” He chuckled and kissed her roughly.  
She moaned, arms going up to wind around his neck. She kissed him back with passion.   
He kissed her more passionately.  
Her fingers caressed his shoulders before moving down to his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as she broke the kiss to breathe.   
He slowly unzipped her dress.  
She moaned from the feeling of his large, warm hands touching the soft skin of her back, causing her to arch into him as her kisses began again.   
He kissed back passionately as he slowly slid off her dress.  
She pushed his shirt off his shoulders as she writhed underneath him, body ablaze.   
He grabbed her ass and squeezed it tightly as he made the dress slide off of her.  
She squeaked lightly as she connected her mouth to his again, dress falling from her body, leaving her chest exposed.   
"No bra Maka?" He chuckled and kissed back roughly.  
“I lost it on the plane,” she murmured against his lips. Her hands ran all over his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his heated skin against hers.   
He whispered between kiss. “I love you so much Mrs. Evans.”  
“I love you too Mr. Evans,” she moaned as he kissed her throat. She would never get tired of hearing her new last name.   
He kissed down her body and swirled his tongue around her nipple.  
She arched into his mouth, moaning his name out as her fingers slid into his hair, anchoring his head to her breast.   
He sucked hard on her breast as he squeezed the other one and slowly rub her with his free hand.  
She purred at him touching her all over. She didn’t know what stimulation to pay more attention to. “Soul!” she cried out.   
He chuckled and nibbled on her nipple as he rubbed her faster.  
She began to pant as her hands slid down to the button of his slacks, struggling to undo them. She wanted her lover in her.   
He chuckled against her breast and undid his pants for her.  
She roughly pushed them down, hoping he would pick up on the hint that she was giving him.   
He snickered. “You want it that badly already?” He pulled her panties down and began to finger her.  
“Y-yes,” she moaned out. “I want to make love with my husband!” she cried as he flicked her clit lightly.   
He took off his boxers and rubbed her slowly with his tip before fucking her hard.  
She shivered as he entered her. She couldn’t believe this. She was finally married and sharing this pleasure with her husband. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper as her hands clawed at his shoulders while she moaned out his name.   
He kissed her roughly as he moved in and out of her faster and harder.  
She moaned into his mouth, hips moving to meet his, creating a delicious friction between the two of them. Her body was on fire from the passion of their actions.   
He started to rub her clit and play with her tits as he fucked her hard.  
She cried his name out, her fingers digging into his back again, making trails of scratches.   
He groaned out her name as he kissed her roughly.  
She panted, body hot as can be as her hands dug into his hair again, securing his mouth to hers as her back arched, connecting her chest to his.  
He pinched her nipples as he swirled his tongue around hers.  
She squealed as she cried out his name.  
He kissed her more deeply and flipped them over so she was on top and could ride him.  
She moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, taking him deeper than before. Her hands traced the muscles of his chest as she kissed him feverishly, bouncing up and down on him.  
He grabbed her ass and made her ride him faster.  
“Soul!” she screamed out, body being pushed to its limit already.   
He leaned up and started to suck on her nipple. He rubbed her clit as he watched her.  
She shuddered, knowing she was close as she rocked on him, leaning down to bite his neck roughly.   
He moaned a bit and spanked her ass hard.  
She jumped a bit from the sting but kept riding him, moaning his name into his skin as she nipped and licked all over.   
He grabbed her ass and made her ride her faster.  
“Soul!” she cried as he hit her g-spot. “I’m so close!”  
"S-So am I."  
She bounced on him more, feeling her walls start to tighten around him. She didn’t know how much longer she would last.   
It wasn’t long till he finally came in her.  
She screamed his name, orgasm coming over her as she collapsed on his chest.   
He continue to make her bounce on his cock.  
“Ah! Soul!” she screamed as he continued pounding into her.   
He kissed her roughly.  
She melted into the kiss, nudging him to flip them over so he dominates her.   
He smirked and flipped them over so he was on top and went as deep in her as he could.  
She moaned loudly, loving every thrust of his hips into her. Her body was starting building the pleasure again, ready for this second round.   
He rubbed her clit as he fucked her.  
“Fuck!” she screamed. He was too good at this. He knew just what to do to make her a quivering mess of nerves.   
He leaned over and sucked on her tit hard.  
She clawed at him as she bit his neck roughly.   
He fucked her harder.  
“D-dammit Soul,” she groaned out. She needed to come soon.   
"Cum for me Maka." He fucked her harder and faster.  
“I-I will,” she moaned out. “C-can we try something?”  
"Sure. What do you want to try?"  
“D-doggie style,” she cried as he hit a spot deep in her.   
He chuckled and pulled out of her. “Getting kinky aren’t you Maka.” He waited or her to get down on her hands and knees.  
She quickly positioned herself, waiting for him to enter her. “I thought we could try something new,” she whispered, wriggling in anticipation.   
He grabbed her ass so he could go as deep as he could and began to fuck her hard.  
“Ah! Fuck Soul!” she screamed, loving this deepness.   
He leaned over and nibble on her neck.  
Her moans picked up in intensity as he continued thrusting into her. She panted everytime his teeth nipped hard, leaving marks on her neck.   
He straightened up again so he can go deeper into her and fucked her harder and faster.  
She clenched the sheets as her teeth gritted in pleasure. She liked this new angle.  
He reached under her and began to rub her clit.  
She gasped in pleasure, hips bucking back against his as she continued to moan his name.   
With his free hand he spanked her ass repeatedly.  
“Soul!” she screamed, pushing back. “I’m so close!” The sting of the slap drove her nuts and closer to her release.   
He continue to fuck her hard and fast. “Cum for me!”  
“Soul!” she squealed, voice hoarse. She shuddered as her walls tightened around him, sending her into her orgasm as she moaned and yelled his name for the whole hotel to hear.   
He smirked and continue to fuck her hard and faster. “Will you cum again for me Maka?”  
“Y-yes!” she cried out, breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts.   
He chuckled and played with her tits.  
She gasped as he groped them, feeling her body start to heat up again.   
He rubbed her clit as he squeezed her breasts.  
She moaned loudly, loving the triple sensation.   
He started to nibble on her neck again.  
She cried in pleasure, back arching as her hips pushed back against him.   
"Maka. Let’s try a new position."  
“O-okay,” she breathed out, waiting for him to move her around.   
He made her lean against the wall with one leg lifted up to the side and began to fuck her hard.  
She moaned his name repeatedly, liking this new angle as he thrusted into her over and over again.  
He sucked on her tit as he fucked her.  
“Soul!~” she squealed, toes curling in pleasure  
He lifted up her other leg so she would bounce on him.   
“So close,” she moaned, needing release again, breasts bouncing in his face.   
He sucked on her breasts hard as he rubbed her clit.  
Her back arched in pleasure as he started hitting her g-spot repeatedly, causing her to scream his name.   
He kissed her roughly to keep her quiet.  
She felt her body preparing for release again, her cried being muffled against his lips.   
He swirled his tongue around hers as he played with her tits.  
“P-please Soul,” she whispered in between kisses.   
"Hmm?" He looked at her.  
“I’m so close,” she gasped out as he hit her g-spot again. “Make me scream so loud that everyone back home can hear it.”  
He smirked and nodded and he fucked her harder and faster as he rubbed her clit.  
Her body tensed one last time, walls clenching around him as she came, shouting his name. Her voice raised an octave with each thrust he continued to give. Her nails bit into his shoulders, leaving heavy scratches.   
He went as deep as he could go and came in her.  
She panted, body slumping against him as her legs quivered. She was trying to catch her breath as he peppered kisses all over her sweaty face.   
He slowly pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed with her, tired.  
“H-holy shit,” she breathed, nuzzling close to him. “That was amazing.”  
He chuckled and kissed her gently.  
“I love you Soul,” she whispered, cuddling him.  
"I love you too Maka."  
She yawned, resting her head on his chest. “Let’s get some sleep. We have so much to do tomorrow,” she murmured sleepily.   
He nodded and fell asleep.  
She smiled, falling fast asleep, dreaming of what the next day would bring them. 

A/N: Yay! Beginning of the honeymoon! Next chapter- A Day in Rome. Updates may take a while now, the new semester is beginning T.T   
Read and review lovelies! <3


	11. Chapter 11

He snuggled closer to her in his sleep.  
"Soul," she murmured sleepily, cuddling closer to him.  
He woke up early in the morning and ordered room service.   
Maka woke to a light knock on the door, moaning slightly as she rolled over to see Soul saunter over to the door to get the food. Her face turned red as she saw all the scratch marks marring his back.   
He quickly paid the man and brought the food into the room and smiled when he saw that Maka was awake. “Morning Mrs. Evans. Did you sleep well?”  
“Why yes I did,” she smiled, faint blush still on her face. “How about you Mr. Evans?”  
He chuckled and nodded as he handed her her food.  
“Sorry about your back,” she muttered as she nibbled on her food.   
He chuckled and took a bite out of his food. “It’s okay.”  
“If you say so,” she murmured, leaning against him. “So what are we going to do today?”  
"Hmmm…. Well we could explore the city."  
“I think that would be fun,” she smiled. “But would you be able to behave yourself in the city around me?”  
"What do you mean?"  
“I was joking,” she laughed.   
He chuckled as he got dressed.  
She smiled and headed for the bathroom to shower real quick.   
He waited on the bed.  
She marveled at the spaciousness of the bathroom and made mental note to seduce Soul into there with her later. She quickly showered and dressed, walking out to give him a loving hug.   
He chuckled. “Ready to go?”  
“Yes!” she squealed, latching onto his arm.   
He smiled as they left the room to explore the vast city.  
“Where to first?” she asked, looking around.   
He pulled out a map of Rome and handed it to her. “Well you pick.”  
“Hmmm,” she hummed as she looked over the map. “How about the Sistine Chapel?”  
"Sure that sounds great. Want to walk there or take a cab?"  
“Probably take a cab since we don’t know the city so well,” she smiled.   
"Alright." He took her hand and called for a cab.  
The cab pulled over and they got in. “Where to?” the cabbie asked in a heavy Italian accent.   
“The Sistine Chapel please,” Maka smiled. He grunted in response and took off.   
"We’re here!" The cab driver announced before he extended his hand for payment. "18.85 Euros." Soul nodded and paid the man before getting out with Maka.  
They walked hand in hand into the chapel, Maka admiring the artwork that adorned the walls while Soul admired his wife.   
He waited for her to be done as he looked around as well.  
“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered.   
He heard what she said and thought to himself. ‘But you’re more beautiful.’ He smiled.  
“I’m so glad we got to go here,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.   
He blushed and smiled. “I am too.”  
“Let’s go to the Pantheon next!” she bounced.   
"…What’s that?"  
“It’s a temple paying tribute to the Roman Gods and Goddess.”  
"Oh. That seems interesting."  
“I figured you would like it,” she smiled as they began wandering the streets.   
"Have any idea where we’re going?"  
“Not really, but I feel that it should be easy to find.”  
"Ok. I’m just going to follow you then." He followed her.  
She hummed lightly as they wandered down the roads. After around ten minutes the Pantheon came into view. “There it is Soul!” she squealed, dragging him along.   
He chuckled and ran with her. “That was fast.”  
“I admit, I remember some of the layout of the city from when we came here before,” she admitted quietly.  
"That was like 6 years ago. I’m surprised you remembered any."  
“You know I remember everything,” she teased.   
He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Sure you do.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him as they walked into the building.   
He chuckled and kissed her while her tongue was out, nibbling on it a bit.  
She moaned lightly, throwing her arms around him.   
He chuckled and kissed her more deeply.  
She panted and pulled away. “Behave,” she hissed.   
He chuckled. “Okay okay.’  
They admired the architecture and the statues that were inside. “M•AGRIPPA•L•F•COS•TERTIVM•FECIT. What does that mean?” Maka murmured.  
He took a closer look at the inscription. “It means: Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, made [this building] when consul for the third time.”   
“Since when did you learn Latin?” Maka asked, incredulous.   
"When I was a little kid."  
“Why am I just now learning about this?”  
He shrugged. “Didn’t think it was important.”  
She shook her head. “It’s sexy,” she purred into his ear.  
He chuckled and kissed her. “I’m guessing you want some more fun time when we get back to the hotel huh?”   
“Maybe,” she whispered, kissing his cheek lovingly. “As for now, let’s enjoy our day out.”  
He nodded as they continue to explore.  
“Let’s go to the Colosseum after lunch. I’m hungry,” Maka smiled as they left the Pantheon.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go for lunch?"  
“I’m not sure. Let’s find a café somewhere!”  
"Okay." They wondered the vast city for a while.  
“This looks good!” Maka said, pointing to a sign that said Imágo. “Let’s try there!”  
"Okay." They walked in and got the menu to look at.  
“Hmmm, this sounds good!” Maka said, pointing to a dish called ‘Pasta e patate, granchio reale e curry indiano.’  
"Want to just order a large one and split it then?"  
“Sounds great to me,” she smiled.   
He smiled and got a table for them.  
Maka looked around the restaurant in awe, so excited that there was such beauty in this city.  
He pulled out the chair for Maka before going to sit in his own chair.  
The waiter came back shortly with their drinks and food. “Thank you,” Maka smiled as she looked at her food.  
He smiled and fed her some of it.  
She giggled at his antics before moaning lightly from the taste of the food. “This is so good!”  
He took a bite and nodded to agree.  
She quickly cleaned her plate, savoring the taste of the food. “I am so full!” she exclaimed.  
He did the same and chuckled. “I am too.” He called the waiter over and ask for a doggy bag for the left overs.  
He brought the bag over and they paid. “Off to the Colosseum now!”  
He nodded and walked with her to the Colosseum holding hands.  
“It’s so huge,” Maka murmured in awe as they came to the entrance.   
He nodded in agreement. “It’s amazing how they did this without machines like ours back then.”  
“History is so cool!” she squealed, dragging him into the building.   
"I don’t think cool is the right word…."  
She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to admire the architecture.  
He chuckled and did the same.  
“It’s so amazing to think that gladiators used to fight in this open arena.”  
"Not to mention animals too. A lot of things went down here."  
“Such an amazing place,” she smiled before yawning lightly.   
He nodded and sat down, looking up at the sky.  
“Ready to head back to the hotel?” she murmured sleepily.   
He nodded and yawned.  
She helped him off the ground and they started walking towards the direction of their hotel.   
He held her hand as they arrived and went to their room.  
She lied down on the bed as soon as they got in the door. “Thank you Soul,” she whispered with a smile.   
He chuckled. “For what?”  
“Such an amazing honeymoon,” she smiled, rolling over into his arms. “I know it has just began, but it’s so wonderful.”  
He smiled and kissed her. “Well there’s still a lot to go.”  
“I know, and I can’t wait,” she smiled before kissing him again.   
"Neither can I." He kissed back.  
“Now, about that Latin…” she trailed, winking at him.   
He smirked. “What about it?”   
“Say something to me please,” she whispered.   
He thought for a moment. “Ego cogito tu es pulchra.”  
A shiver ran down her spine. “What does that mean?”  
"It means I think you’re beautiful."  
Maka blushed a deep red before jumping on Soul, attaching her lips to his in a passionate kiss.   
He chuckled and kissed back.  
She moaned lightly into the kiss, her hands running up and down his chest before clutching his shirt tightly and pulling him in more forcefully.   
He chuckled and swirled his tongue around hers.  
Her hands made their way to his hair, pulling it lightly and arching her back into his touch.  
He spanked her ass hard as he kissed her.  
She squeaked loudly before moaning more and repositioning herself to straddle him.   
He smiled and leaned up to kiss her.  
Their lips connect in passion and she moaned quietly, skin becoming hot as she lightly grinded against him.   
He pulled away to take off his shirt.  
Her hands caressed his chest, fingers tracing every ridge of his muscles.   
He took off her shirt as he kissed her.  
She moaned into the kiss, back arching as his hands caressed her curves.   
He slowly slid her pants off then spanked her ass hard.  
She squeaked and moaned into his mouth. “Soul,” she moaned.   
He snickered and rubbed her though her panties.  
She moaned more and arched into him. “No more teasing,” she whispered.   
He smirked and took off his pants.  
She kissed up and down his neck, nipping lightly.   
He took off her panties and his boxers and rubbed her with his tip.  
“Please Soul,” she whined, bucking her hips up to create friction.  
He slowly began to fuck her.  
Her back arched as she moaned loudly, nails digging into his shoulders.   
He spanked her ass hard and began to fuck her harder and faster.  
She squealed, the pain spurring her to ride him faster.   
He grabbed her hips to make her ride him faster.  
Maka’s back arched from the pleasure, her breasts bouncing in his face.   
He began to suck on her tits.  
She moaned, fingers leaving light scratches up and down his chest.   
He moaned a bit as she did and began to fuck her hard so she would bounce on him.  
She squeaked as he hit a spot deep in her, causing her body to become weak.  
He smirked and fucked her harder and faster.  
She collapsed on him, not being able to hold herself up anymore as he continued hitting her sweet spot. “Soul!” she cried, biting his shoulder roughly.  
He grabbed her ass and made her slam down on him.  
She screamed out in pleasure as he continued slamming her down on him. She loved when he was rough with her.   
He fucked her harder, making her slam down on him more.  
“So close,” she managed to choke out, limbs like jelly.  
"Cum for me!”  
She screamed his name, her walls clenching around him as he thrusted forcefully into her.   
He continue to fuck her hard and fast. “Semper amabo te, mea uxor.”  
“What does that mean?” she moaned, shivering.   
"I will always love you, my wife"  
“I-I will always love you too Soul,” she panted, holding onto him for dear life.   
He fucked her harder and faster.  
Her voice was hoarse from screaming his name so loud, and they were just getting started. She gripped him tightly and nudged him a bit, signaling to him that she wanted him on top.   
He put her down on the bed and went deeper in her.  
Her back arched up, pressing her chest close to his as her legs wrapped around his hips. She couldn’t tell where she ended and he began, and she loved every second of it.   
He kissed her roughly as he filed her harder and faster, going deeper with every thrust.  
She tugged on his hair roughly, lips seeking out his for a passionate kiss.   
He kissed her passionately as he rubbed her clit.  
She arched up into him, moaning loudly against his mouth.   
He shoved his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers.   
She shivered from his tongue caressing hers, fingers scratching down his back.   
He fucked her faster as he played with her tits.  
She mewled his name out in pleasure, her walls starting to tighten around him again, signaling she was close.   
He rubbed her clit more so she would cum faster.  
She moaned loudly, legs tightening around him as she finally broke down and came, screaming his name.   
He went as deep as he could go and came in her.  
She gripped him close to her as she panted, body quivering from the force of her orgasm.   
He chuckled and slowly pulled out of her.  
Her body ached in a good way as she pulled him into a loving embrace, kissing him softly. “I love you,” she murmured.   
He kissed back. “I love you too.”  
As her breathing returned to normal she snuggled close to him.   
He kissed her gently. “Want to go to sleep now Maka?”  
“Yes,” she mumbled, his heartbeat lulling her into a sweet sleep.   
He kissed her head gently before he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day they were getting ready to go to Paris. They got their bags, money, and were heading to the airport. “Ready to go?”  
“I think so,” she smiled, holding her bag close to her. “I will miss Rome though,” she sighed.   
He chuckled. “We can come back with the baby in the future.”  
“I would like that,” she smiled, leaning close to him.  
He kissed her gently before he got into the cab with her to drive to the airport.  
Maka looked out the window longingly, taking in the view one last time as they got closer and closer to the airport.   
"We’ll be back before you know it Maka. Don’t worry." He kissed her gently before he helped her out of the cab and into their jet.  
She smiled as they walked up the steps. As soon as they got onto the jet she settled into a seat, feeling slightly exhausted. The baby was making her more tired than usual.   
He let her rest his head on him. “Sleep for now. I will wake you up when we’re there.”  
“Okay,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she settled in, placing a hand on her stomach. She fell into a light sleep against him. A little while later, she was startled by a stirring in her stomach. She looked down at it in amazement as she felt little kicks into her palm. “Soul!” she squealed. “Wake up!”  
"Eh?" He slowly woke up. "What is it?"  
“The baby! Peanut is kicking!” she yelled gleefully, taking his hand and placing it atop her stomach so he could feel the light kicks.   
He chuckled and smiled. “Looks like he’s eager to see us…. How many months has it been?”  
“I’m almost to my sixth month,” she smiled, leaning into him. “Looks like our little peanut wants us to know she has been enjoying the sight-seeing.”   
He smiled. “I hope so. She will see this later on in her life as well.”  
“Can I sit on your lap?” she asked, grinning.   
He chuckled. “Sure but what for?”  
“To be closer to you,” she smiled, getting herself situated on his lap, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. 

 

He kissed back and gently rubbed her enlarged stomach.  
“Do you think peanut will be a boy or a girl?” she asked, nuzzling him.   
He shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest.”  
“I have a feeling that it will be a girl,” she said with a soft smile. “I hope she has your eyes, they are much prettier,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.   
He chuckled. “How so?”  
“My green eyes are so plain, yours are so vivid and beautiful!” she exclaimed.  
He chuckled. “I guess so.”  
“It’s true,” she pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from him playfully.   
He chuckled and kissed her cheek when she turned her head.  
She grinned, even when playing she couldn’t stay mad at him. “How close are we?” she asked, hoping they would land soon.   
He shrugged. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t be too much longer.”  
“Good! Because I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me there,” she smiled. As she leaned against him, memories of the last jet ride they took flooded through her mind, causing her to blush a bright red as she hid her face in his shoulder.   
He chuckled and held her close. “Thinking about what we been doing lately?”  
“M-maybe,” she murmured, a bit perturbed that she wasn’t able to control her emotions and hormones like normal.  
He laughed a bit as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon.  
“Don’t laugh!” she exclaimed, hiding into his shoulder more. She couldn’t wait to land, but she couldn’t keep her thoughts pure right now.   
He smiled and snickered. “I bet you’re wet right now.”  
She blushed and ducked her head, trying to avoid his gaze.   
He kissed the top of her head and laughed again.  
“Not funny,” she murmured. The plane soon came to a land and they got off the plane, excitement filling her veins at the thought of being in Paris.   
He smiled as they got into the car and drove to the hotel.  
Maka was bouncing in her seat, everything here was as grand as she imagined it to be! She couldn’t wait to get to the hotel!  
He laughed a bit. “Calm down Maka.” Once they got to the hotel they got their bags and went to their room.  
“It’s hard to calm down. I want to explore everything!” she yelled, bouncing up and down.   
He laughed again. “We can explore soon.” He started to unpack.  
She sighed and plopped down on the bed. “What did you have in mind for before we explore?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.   
He shook his head. “Nothing really.”  
“Really?” she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She was hoping he would get the hint soon.   
He chuckled. “Unless you would like to have some fun before we explore.”  
“Well, it is our honeymoon,” she whispered, turning to him with a devious gleam in her eyes.   
He chuckled. “That’s true.” He kissed her gently. “But I don’t think you can explore after I’m done with you.”  
“Is that a challenge, Mr. Evans?”   
He snickered. “Maybe, Mrs. Evans.”  
“I think you’re all talk,” she bantered playfully, wondering who was going to make the first move.   
"Oh really?" He pinned her to the wall. "Is that a challenge?"  
“That it is,” she smirked, liking this dominant part of him.  
"Well then, I guess I will have to show you just how I will go about doing what I plan." He quickly took her clothes off and nibbled on her neck as he fingered her fast.  
She yelped out, not expecting him to dive right in so quickly. She moaned loudly, struggling against his hand as he kept her wrists pinned to the wall.   
He bit down on her neck, leaving a hickey, and licked it after.  
She shook in pleasure, hips bucking out to try to meet his hand for she craved his touch.   
He rubbed her clit with his free hand as he fingered her faster.  
“S-Soul!” she moaned. As much as she enjoyed this, it was not enough for her. She needed to feel more of him.   
He kissed down her body and around her soaking pussy, licking her clit afterwards.  
She felt her knees start to buckle, not being able to support her as she was overcome with pleasure.   
He fingered her ass as he supported her with that hand as he continued to finger her quickly and lick her clit.  
She squeaked from the sudden intrusion, not used to the feeling. It slipped from her mind, however, as his mouth continued to work wonders on her heat, making her cry out in pleasure over and over again.   
He pulled his finger out of her ass and groped it.  
She writhed in pleasure, her hips bucking against his mouth. She didn’t know how long she was going to be able to last against the onslaught of his mouth, but she needed either release soon or him in her fully.   
He curled his fingers so they would hit her g-spot.  
“Soul!” she cried as he hit the spot that would surely make her come undone. She felt herself starting to prepare for her orgasm, but she tried to hold it off. She wanted to come while he was in her, thrusting wildly.   
He fingered her as fast as he could, knowing that she would come soon. “Come for me Maka.”  
Hearing his commanding voice caused her to lose control, her walls spasming around his fingers as her arousal poured out of her, coating his hand in her essence.  
He slowly pulled her fingers out and drank her cum. “Still think I’m just talk?”  
“N-no,” she panted out, before gripping to his shirt roughly. “Now come here, I need more,” she purred breathlessly.   
He chuckled and stripped down. He then rubbed her with his tip. “Ready for me to show you?”  
“Y-yes,” she breathed, lifting her hips up to tease him. “Should we move to the bed though?”  
"Sure." He carried her to the bed and began to fuck her hard.   
She cried out in pleasure as soon as her back hit the mattress as he thrusted into her forcefully. He was so damn hot when he was like this, completely dominating.   
He nibbled on her neck as he fucked her.  
Her nails carved into the flesh of his back, making marks up and down him as she moaned his name over and over again, a chant that she loved repeating.   
"Oh yeah scream out my name Maka!" he nibbled on her ear.  
As he thrusted, he hit a spot deep inside her, causing her to scream his name for the whole hotel to hear.   
He then kissed her roughly to muffle her screams, realizing that they could get kicked out if she’s too loud.  
Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in deeper than before, causing her to scream louder. He felt so damn good in her and she wanted everyone to know she had been claimed by this man.   
He squeezes her tits and fucked her faster and harder while he kissed her roughly, keeping her screams as quiet as possible.  
She continued moaning out for him as he got faster and rougher. He started hitting the spot in her that made her moan deep, knowing that her body was readying itself for the second climax.   
He knew that she was going to come soon so he rubbed her clit. “Come for me.”  
She shivered, trying to hold off. “Come with me,” she whispered brokenly, wanting to share in the bliss.   
He nodded and fucked her as hard and fast as he could.  
She screamed his name loudly as he hit the spot that finally made her come undone, walls clutching around him as she pulled him close.   
He went as deep as he could go and came in her.  
She moaned in bliss, panting as she came down from her high, holding him close. “I-I love you Soul,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.   
He kissed her gently. “I love you too.”  
“That was great,” she smiled dreamily, kissing him back lovingly. “I should have never challenged you, she laughed.   
He chuckled. “Yea you really shouldn’t have.”  
“You enjoyed what came out of it though,” she laughed, winking at him. She sat up, stretching as she went to the door to look for her clothes, Soul watching her curiously.   
He walked over and slowly rubbed her. “You know I’m not done just yet.”  
She suppressed a shudder, turning to face him. “We need to try to get some exploring done,” she said with a quirked eyebrow.  
He chuckled and went to find his clothes. “Alright but I don’t think we’ll be able to do much.”  
“Oh? Why do you say that?” she asked as she slipped her dress back on.   
"It’s getting kinda late and I still need to exchange our money into Euros."  
She giggled lightly, forgetting that small detail. “Well, we can still enjoy some of the city while we are at it!”  
"That’s true." He held her hand. "Well, ready to go?"  
“Yes I am,” she smiled as they walked out of the hotel. “Where to first?”  
"Well I guess the bank so we can get some money."  
“Okay!” she chirped. As they walked, she took in the scenery, loving the gentle glow of the lights. “This is so romantic,” she breathed.  
He smiled and held her close to him as they walked. He exchanged their money and turned to face her. “So where do you want to go first?”  
Before she could even respond, her stomach growled lightly, causing her to blush as hide her face.   
He laughed a bit. “I guess we should get some dinner.”  
“Y-yeah that would be good,” she murmured sheepishly. They wandered around the city until they came upon a small café called La Palette. “Let’s try here!” she squealed, eager for French cuisine.   
"Sure." As they walked Soul asked for the menu and they looked at what they could get. "You see anything you want?"  
“Croque Monsieur or Madame sounds good to me,” she said, drooling slightly.   
He chuckled and wiped her mouth. “Okay.” He ordered it for her.  
She blushed, embarrassed but excited for the food.   
The waiter soon came with her food. “And here ya go madam.”  
“Merci,” she said, smiling and drooling again at the food.   
Soul shook his head and wiped her mouth again.  
She blushed again, not able to believe that she was caught drooling again.   
"You drool more than me sometimes Maka."  
She adverted her eyes, embarrassed that he would say that. She then dug into her food, savoring the taste of it.  
He chuckled and watched her.  
She caught him staring and offered him some of her food.   
He shook his head. “It’s yours.”  
She frowned. “You didn’t order any food though. You need to eat!”  
"I’ll be fine.”  
She eyed him skeptically. “If you say so,” he said, continuing to eat her food.   
He smiled and waited for her to finish.  
She smiled at him as she ate the last of her food, leaning across the table to kiss him lightly. “Thank you Soul!”  
He smiled. “Ready to go?”  
“Yes I am,” she smiled, grabbing his hand as he paid the cashier and they left. “Where to now?”  
"Hmm wanna just walk around for a while?"  
“Sure! I do want to see the Eiffel Tower while we are here,” she chirped, trying to hint to him.   
"Don’t worry we will eventually."  
She puffed her cheeks out at him, slightly disappointed that he didn’t get her hint. She would just have to find a way to be more persuasive.   
He chuckled and kissed her cheeks.  
They walked a leisurely pace, hands swaying lightly as she continued to think about how to convince him to take her to the Eiffel Tower. Little did she know, he was already directing her towards the Tower as they paced the streets.   
"So you wanted to go here right? Or was I wrong?" He smiled a bit.  
Her jaw dropped in amazement. She didn’t think he was listening to her! She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately, squealing in happiness.   
He chuckled. “We can explore it more tomorrow or another day. I just brought you here to see it a bit.”  
“You are such a tease,” she grinned, ecstatic that she got to see it up close.   
He chuckled and followed her.  
Her eyes grew wide as she got closer to the Tower, wanting to ingrain the memory in her head for forever. It was so beautiful!  
He smiled and waited for her to finish exploring.  
She turned to him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him passionately. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.   
He smiled and kissed back. “Ready to go back?”  
“I guess so,” she smiled. “But we better come back here tomorrow!”  
"Hmm maybe."  
She playfully glared at him. “No maybes about it!”  
He chuckled. “Alright we will go tomorrow night.”  
“Good!” she grinned, linking her arm with his as they walked back to the hotel. The sunset was beautiful, causing Maka to grin wider, so excited that her husband took her to Paris.   
He kissed her cheek gently as they walked.  
“I love you so much,” she whispered to him before placing her hand on her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking, which put a smile on her face. She couldn’t wait for her to come. But for now, she was going to enjoy the romantic time she could get with Soul.   
He smiled. “I love you too Mrs. Evans.” He kissed her gently as he put his hand over hers.  
She nuzzled into him as they got to their room. She was so happy that she was with him and no one else.  
He cuddled her tightly on the bed as he kissed her forehead.  
She smiled at him before kissing him lightly. “Let’s get some rest for tomorrow,” she whispered, cuddling him close.   
He nodded and yawned as he fell asleep.  
She gave him one last kiss before falling into a deep sleep, eager for what was to come the next day.   
A/N: Yay cliffhanger! Read and Review my lovelies! Only a few more chapters to go until the SoMa Love is complete T.T


	13. Chapter 13

He smiled in his sleep as he cuddled closer to her.  
Maka awoke to see his happy smile on his face, which made her smile. He was so cute when he was asleep.  
He snuggled up to her more and mumbled. “Maka.”  
“Yes Soul?” she asked, giggling at his cute sleepiness.   
He kissed her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she smiled, snuggling close. “Should I order room service sleepy head?”  
He nodded and smiled.  
She wiggled out of his arms and walked to the phone. She ordered them both the most deluxe breakfast that the hotel had to offer.   
He got up and went to brush his teeth.  
She jumped onto the bed, lying down and enjoying the plushness of it. She couldn’t believe that she was so lucky to have Soul as her husband.   
He came out still brushing his teeth as there was a knock on the door. “Room Service!”  
Maka ran to the door, tipping the deliverer as she took the food from him. It smelt wonderful! “Hurry up Soul! Before it gets cold,” she told him, taunting him with his plate.   
He nodded and joined her, eating.  
She scarfed down her bacon and eggs before working on her pancakes. She didn’t know where her sudden hunger came from recently, but she was enjoying the food.   
He chuckled. “Slow down.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring what he said. The food was so good that she couldn’t just slow down.   
He chuckled as he shook his head, continuing to eat.  
“It was so good!” Maka exclaimed, leaning back on the bed and placing her hands on her stomach. “I bet peanut is so happy now!”  
He chuckled and finished his food, leaving the dishes outside.  
Maka stood up, stretching. “I think it’s time for a shower,” she mumbled as she went to her suitcase to pick out her outfit for the day.   
He nodded as he got dressed.  
She padded over to him, pressing against him. “Want to join?” she purred seductively in his ear.   
He chuckled and smirked. “Sure.” He started to strip down.  
She walked away from him, swaying her hips as she walked toward the shower, beckoning him to follow.   
He chuckled and followed her to the shower. “You’re such a tease you know that right?”  
She winked at him. “You know you love me,” she teased before turning the water on.   
He gently washed her hair as he shook his head and smiled.  
She purred, loving his fingers gently caressing her.   
When he was done he gently kissed her.  
She moaned into the kiss, pressing against him.   
He started to gently wash her body.  
She shivered lightly, moaning at his touch.   
He chuckled. “Are you horny right now or something?”  
She blushed. “M-maybe,” she mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.   
He crouched down and lifted up her leg as he licked her pussy.  
She moaned loudly, head throwing back to hit the tile.   
He fingered her fast.  
She panted, gripping her hands to his hair so she wouldn’t fall over.   
He teased her clit with his tongue.  
She groaned louder, holding close to him.   
He fingered her faster.  
She squealed loudly, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she screamed his name.   
He curled his fingers so they would hit her g-spot.  
She felt her muscles tense up, knowing that she was close.  
He fingered her as fast as he could.  
She screamed his name as her walls clenched around his finger, coming undone on the spot. It was quicker than usual, but damn he knew how to use his hands.   
He licked his fingers clean. “Satisfied?”  
She lied her head against his shoulder, panting as she nodded brokenly.   
He kissed her gently. “Good.”  
She continued panting as he washed her body off. She held him close, glad she had him.   
He smiled and kissed her cheek. “My turn.”  
She smirked lightly as she regained her composure, standing confidently to kiss him passionately as she began washing him, delaying his pleasure in a devious way.  
He chuckled. “You’re such a tease Maka.”  
“You love me,” she winked before dropping to her knees, kissing down his stomach.   
His dick twitched a bit as she did.  
She peppered kisses all around his dick yet avoided the prize to torture him a bit longer.   
"You’re such a tease Maka."  
“You love me,” she purred before taking him in her mouth, cutting off all of his protests.   
He moaned as he watched her.  
She licked his length, trying to prolong this pleasure for as long as she possibly could. She enjoyed being a tease to him.   
"Don’t tease me like that Maka. You’re gonna make me go insane."  
“You know you can’t complain,” she laughed as she took him in deep, hands rubbing up his legs, massaging them.   
He moaned a bit as he watched her,  
She purred against him, smiling at the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head as she continued to suck him.   
He gently gripped her hair as he watched her.  
She moaned from the feeling of him tugging on her hair.   
"Go faster Maka~"  
She grunted in response, bobbing her head up and down on him as she sucked harder.   
He moaned more as he watched her.  
Her free hand worked its way up his thigh before traveling over to massage what she was not able to fit into her mouth.   
He moaned more. “Maka I’m gonna cum.”  
“Good,” she purred against him as she picked up speed and strength one last time, sucking on him for all she was worth.   
He came in her mouth as he moaned out her name.  
She swallowed up everything he spilt in her mouth before removing him from her with an audible pop. She kissed her way back up his body. “Enjoy?” she whispered into his ear as she nipped his neck.   
A shiver ran down his back as he nodded.  
“Good,” she whispered as she gave him a light kiss before finishing cleaning his body.   
He chuckled. “You are very seductive.”  
“Well I know you can’t complain,” she winked as she turned the water off and reached for the towels.   
As she bent down he rubbed her with his tip. “You know we’re not done until this happens right?” he smirked.  
She moaned loudly and straightened up slightly, pressing herself into him.   
He played with her tits as he began to fuck her hard.  
She moaned loud as he thrusted into her. She leaned forward again, bracing herself on the sink counter.   
He held onto her ass so he could go as deep as he could.  
She squealed loudly, fingers gripping onto the cold marble.   
He leaned down and nibbled on her neck.  
“Soul~” she moaned brokenly. She loved when he nipped at her neck.   
He bit down on her neck and licked the hickey afterwards.  
She arched into his thrusts, moans increasing in volume as he hit deep inside her and continued bruising her flesh.   
He began to rub her harder and faster as he squeezed her breasts a bit.  
She lied her head on the countertop, knees shaking from the pleasure he was giving her.   
He rubbed her clit as he fucked her hard.  
She screamed his name, collapsing into his arm from the intensity of what he was giving her.   
"I’m gonna cum soon."  
“M-me too,” she cried.   
"Cum with me."  
She nodded, not having the energy to respond to him as her body prepared itself for her orgasm.   
He fucked her as hard and fast as he could.  
As he hit a spot deep within her, she screamed his name loud, body shaking as pleasure overcame her.   
He went as deep as he could go and came.  
She moaned, knees giving out as she collapsed into the sink, panting for air.   
He slowly pulled out of her.  
She groaned in disappointment, hating the feeling of being empty.   
"You want more?"  
“We’ll never get to explore the city if I say yes,” she panted, lifting herself up.   
He chuckled and dried her and himself. “You might not be able to walk either.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing the towel from him.   
He chuckled and kissed her. “Come on. Let’s get dressed so we can start to explore the city.”  
“Okay,” she smiled, walking out of the bathroom to her suitcase. She quickly dressed and sat down, waiting for him to get ready.   
He got ready and kissed her gently. “Ready to go?”  
“Yes I am,” she smiled as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the hotel.   
He smiled as they walked. “So where are we going first?”  
“Well, let’s go back to the Eiffel Tower,” she grinned, giving him puppy dog eyes.   
"Wouldn’t it look better if it was night?"  
She pouted and stuck her tongue out him. “I guess. Where else should we go then?”  
He shrugged. “Why don’t we just wander around for a bit? See what we find.”  
“That sounds good to me!” she chirped, dragging him down the street.   
He chuckled as he followed her.  
They wandered until she spotted the Louvre in the distance. “Let’s go there!” she yelled, pulling him towards the building.   
He followed her. “What is that building anyways?”  
“The world’s most famous art museum!” she smiled.   
He sighed and followed her, hating the idea of some boring old art museum.  
She heard his sigh and stopped, pulling him in a hug so she could whisper in his ear. “If you humor me for this and the rest of the day, I will let you do whatever you want to me as soon as we get back to the hotel room.”  
He smirked. “It’s a deal then.” He kissed her gently  
“I figured you would see it my way,” she winked as they started walking again. They entered the museum and Maka’s eyes lit up. So much art, so much knowledge in one building.   
He rolled his eyes and followed her around the museum, pretending to be interested in the art that was there.  
“This is so awesome!” she squealed. She wanted to see the Mona Lisa, so they stood in line, waiting for their turn.   
"What so interesting about one old painting?"  
She puffed her cheeks out at him. “It’s just that this is the only place that you can see his original work. It’s a matter of principle!”  
He shrugged as he put his hands behind his head. “Isn’t a copy the same thing?”  
“Absolutely not!” she gasped, shaking her head at his lack of art history. “It would be like someone copying your music and me being content with their version. It’s not the same and never will be.”  
He shrugged. He didn’t care much but he did get what she was saying at the very least.  
“After we see this painting we will leave here, I promise,” she smiled.   
"Where will we go next?"  
“We can go to Notre Dame since you love architecture so much.”  
He smiled. “I like that idea.”  
“I figured you would,” she smiled back at him, grabbing his hand lazily. They finally got into the room to see the painting, and Maka was in tears from its beauty.   
He rolled his eyes as he pretended to care.  
“Isn’t it beautiful Soul?” she asked as they walked out of the museum like she promised him.   
He nodded. “I guess.”  
She rolled her eyes at his lack of excitement. “Let’s get to Notre Dame before you fall asleep on me,” she laughed, clinging to his arm.  
He chuckled. “Alright fine.” He followed her.  
She hailed a taxi and they made their way to Notre Dame. She figured she should at least pick out some places that Soul would appreciate as well, considering it was his honeymoon too, after all. She just couldn’t wait to go see the Eiffel Tower. She leaned against him in the taxi, excited to be exploring Paris with her husband.   
He kissed her gently in the taxi and paid the man when they got there. “Thank you.” He turned around to see the beautiful architecture as his eyes widen.  
She grinned at the childlike expression he had on his face from the sight. “You like?” she asked.  
He nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the building.  
“Good,” she smiled. She grabbed his hand and drug him into the building so he could fully appreciate it.   
He smiled and looked around with awe.  
She loved seeing the childish wonder and awe all over her husband’s face. It wasn’t every day that he was so relaxed and enjoying life, so she cherished every moment she could get of him like this.   
He continued to search the place, admiring every detail of the building, not missing even the minor details.  
She followed him, not as interested in the architecture as he was, but she enjoyed herself. “I wish our house could look like this,” she whispered.   
He smiled and nodded in agreement.  
“Maybe we can drop some hints to Kid,” she smiled. What it would be to have their house be as gorgeous as this building is.   
"Hmm maybe, but what will we say?"  
“I’ll just point him and the sisters in the direction of gothic architecture. I’m sure it won’t be hard for him to find a symmetrical place with the style we want.”  
He shrugged and looked around. “Might be harder than you think. Anyways it might not be the best idea. Might scare the kids if they get lost or something. Let’s just keep it to a modern house.”  
“That’s fine with me,” she said, leaning against him. Then his words clicked in her head. “Kids?” she asked questioningly.  
He rubbed her enlarged stomach. “What? You don’t want to have any more babies with me?”  
“I do, it just took me back a bit,” she admitted sheepishly. She had always pictured having at least a few children with him, but she was afraid that he didn’t feel the same way.   
He smiled. “Glad that I didn’t make you feel awkward by saying that.” He kissed her gently.  
“You can never make me feel awkward,” she smiled. She held his hand as they left the building. “Where to now?”  
He looked up at the sun. “I guess we should start heading to the tower now. It’s getting late and I know you want to go there.”  
“Yes I do,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.   
He smiled and took her there.  
As they neared the tower, she gasped in awe. It was beautiful, the city lights making it twinkle in the moonlight.  
"I told you it was better at night," he smiled.  
“You were right,” she whispered. They walked towards the tower, hoping to get in it and see the city from inside.   
He smiled and paid to go to the top. He held her hand as they went into the elevator.  
She couldn’t stop bouncing up and down in excitement. This was always her dream, to see Paris from the Eiffel Tower, and now it was coming true.   
He laughed a bit and tried to hold her down. “Calm down Maka.”  
“Why though? It’s so amazing!” she squealed, leaning into him.   
"Well you are shaking the elevator…"  
“Oh, sorry,” she giggled sheepishly, calming down her excited bouncing.  
"That’s ok I was just starting to get a bit nervous.”  
She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. They reached their destination and the exited the elevator, Maka gasping at the scene before her.  
He smiled and leaned against a wall on the opposite side of her. He watched her from there.  
“The city is so beautiful lit up like this!” she cried, hanging onto the railing as she looked over the city.   
"Careful Maka." He hugged her from behind so she wouldn’t fall.  
She nuzzled into his embrace, grinning like a mad woman from the sight before her. This was just the perfect moment ever.   
He kissed her on the cheek as he looked out with her.  
“Thank you Soul,” she whispered as she turned to kiss him lovingly.   
He smiled. “For what?”  
“For being the best husband in the world and for this wonderful honeymoon,” she smiled as she hugged him tight. “I think we should head back to the hotel now,” she whispered suggestively in his ear.   
He smiled and nodded as he picked her up. He carried her with her hanging over his shoulder. “Alright let’s go.” He smiled and started to walk down the stairs.  
“Soul!” she squealed. “I can walk myself!” she failed, trying to squirm out of his grasp.   
He laughed and put her down. He continue to walk down the stairs smiling.  
She puffed her cheeks out at him in annoyance before taking his hand in hers.   
He chuckled. “Sorry love.” He kissed we gently  
“You’re fine,” she grinned. They got to the sidewalk and he hailed a taxi.   
He smiled as they drove home.  
She was bouncing from the excitement of the day as they neared the hotel.   
He chuckled and tried to hold her still. “Calm down Maka.”  
“But I’m excited and looking forward to when we get back to the room,” she whispered in his ear.   
He smirked as they got to the hotel and went to their room. “So want to show me what you were excited about?”  
She purred and jumped into his lap. “Well, I believe I told you that you could have your way with me when we got back here.”  
He smirked. “Ah yes I remember.” He spanked her ass as he kissed her roughly.  
She squeaked from the sting and moaned loudly as she gripped his shirt.   
He chuckled and played with her tits.  
Her moans turned to squeaks of pleasure as he groped at her tender flesh. “S-Soul,” she moaned out.   
"Does that feel good?" He nibbled on her neck gently.  
She nodded, lost for words as his teeth worried her neck. She wanted to pick things up, but she couldn’t since she promised him he could have his way with her.  
He took off her clothes and sucked on her nipple as he fingered her quickly.  
She screamed, throwing her head back as he pleasured her. Her fingers gripped onto his hair, wanting to pull him closer, yet knowing she couldn’t.  
He sucked on her nipple as he fingered her faster.  
“S-Soul!” she moaned out. Knowing she was going to be punished for it, she pulled him closer to her, her mouth attaching to his neck.   
He really didn’t even care what she did to him even though she said that he can have it his way. He began to rub her clit as he fingered her and played with her tit with his free hand.  
She bit harder as she rubbed against him, in desperate need for more friction. She needed him in her.   
He curled his fingers so they would hit her g-spot, holding her close as he moved his fingers as fast as he could.  
“S-Soul!” she cried, throwing her head back in ecstasy. “N-no more teasing,” she begged, writhing against him.   
"I want you to cum first." He kissed down her body and teased her clit with his tongue.  
She squealed loud, her words cutting off at the feeling of his tongue toying with her.   
"Does that feel good Maka?" He gently licked her clit.  
She squeaked, jumping lightly as she nodded her head quickly. She could feel the pressure building, he needed to quit toying with her.   
He pulled his fingers out and began to strip. He then rubbed her with his tip slowly. “Was this what you wanted?”  
“Yes,” she whispered hoarsely, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he probed her.   
He smirked and began to fuck her hard and fast.  
She screamed loud, hands clawing into his shoulders as he filled her up.   
He bent down and nibbled on her neck. “Feel good love?”  
She nodded vigorously, words failing to come to her. Instead, she grabbed his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.   
He forced his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers.  
She gripped his hair as her tongue fought against his as his hips rocked into hers. 

He reached down and rubbed her clit and played with her tits with his free hand.  
Her back arched up, gasping as her fingers dug into his skin, lightly drawing blood.   
He started to nibble and bit on her neck, leaving a hickey which he gently licked afterwards.  
She moaned loud, shivering from his tongue licking across her neck.   
He moved down and nibbled on her nipple gently.  
Soft pants came from her mouth as he teased her while thrusting into her.   
He began to pinch her nipple gently.  
“M-more!” she squeaked out, hips bucking as her chest arched into his mouth.   
He spanked her ass hard. “Like that?”  
She mewled in pleasure, having a masochistic tendency when it came to her husband.   
He fucked her harder and faster.  
She continued moaning as her hips bucked up against his, nails biting into his flesh.   
He began to nibble on her collar bone leaving a hickey.  
She hissed in pleasure as she gasped out his name. She felt herself starting to tighten up.   
"I’m gonna cum soon!"  
“M-me too!” she cried, gripping his hair and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.   
He kissed back roughly.  
He hit a spot deep inside her and it was the final straw. “SOUL!” she screamed, body arching as she clenched him, trying to pull him in for his orgasm.   
He moaned out her name as he came in her.  
She held him close, panting as she came down from her high, her limbs falling listlessly onto the mattress.   
He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her gently.  
She lazily returned the kiss as her heart began to return to a normal pace. “I-I love you Soul.”  
"I love you too Maka." He cuddled her tightly.  
She yawned, gripping him close. “We leave for London tomorrow, right?” she asked sleepily.   
He nodded and yawned as well.  
“We better rest up then,” she smiled, leaning up to peck him on the cheek.   
He chuckled as he slowly fell asleep.  
She fell asleep in his arms, excited for the next day. 

A/N: Read and Review my lovelies! It is getting close to the end, which makes me sad T.T Next chapter: Honeymoon Part 3- Adventure in London!


	14. Chapter 14

He slept soundly and woke up early the next day to order room service.  
She groaned, rolling over. Her eyes shot open when she realized that Soul wasn’t next to her. “Soul?” she called, sitting up and attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
"In the bathroom." He flushed and came out. "Breakfast should be here soon."  
She nodded sleepily. Moments after he said that, there was a knock on the door. “Soul, can you get that?” she asked, as she lifted the sheets over her nude form.  
He nodded as he got the door. He grabbed the tray full of food, paid for it and brought it into the room. “Food’s here.”  
“What did we get?” she asked, shifting over so he could join her. It smelt heavenly.  
"Well crêpes and some other French things that I can’t pronounce." He took the metal cover off their plates to revel the plates full of French delicacies.  
A thin line of drool fell from the corner of her mouth as she grabbed her plate, scarfing the food down quickly.  
He chuckled as he began to eat a crêpe. “These are like souls to you aren’t they?” He smirked and started to drool a bit from the thought of eating souls.  
She nodded as she continued eating. As much as she would want to lie in bed with him all day, she knew that they had to get packing so they could make it to London before the day was over.  
When Soul was done he began to gather their things and start packing them.  
She got out of the bed when she finished eating, stretching as the blanket fell off of her. She rubbed her swollen stomach lightly before grabbing her shower stuff.  
By the time she was out of the shower he was almost done packing everything.  
“I’ll finish packing as you get ready,” she smiled, kissing him sweetly.  
He nodded and smiled as he started to get ready.  
The suitcases were ready and by the entrance of their room. “Do you have the tickets?” she called over her shoulder as she arranged things.  
He nodded as he pulled them out. “Yea.”  
“Good,” she smiled. “Ready whenever you are!”  
He smiled and held her hand as they walked out.  
She was excited that she was getting ready to head to London with her husband, but at the same time she was saddened that their honeymoon was coming to an end soon.  
He called a taxi which took them to the airport, where their jet awaited them.  
“Soul? Do you ever get sad thinking that our honeymoon is almost over?” she asked, feeling silly since it was probably just her pregnancy hormones running wild.  
He shook his head, “No cause after this it means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
She lied her head against his shoulder. “I love you so much and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you as well.”  
He kissed her gently “I love you too.”  
They boarded the jet and she snuggled next to him in her seat. She was eager to get to London. There were so many places she wanted to explore.  
He smiled and kissed her gently as he fell asleep.  
She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept, feeling wide awake herself.  
He slept soundly till they got to London.  
“Soul,” she whispered, poking him. “Wake up, we’re here.”  
He slowly woke up and yawned.  
She giggled at his sleepiness as she kissed his cheek. She couldn’t blame him for being tired though, they certainly did wear one another out the night before.  
He looked around for a bit and snuggled closer to her, wanting to go back to sleep.  
“Soul, we have to get off the jet,” she laughed, prodding him until he sat up.  
"But I want to snuggle~" He whined a bit.  
“We can snuggle in the hotel,” she promised, tickling him lightly. Maybe THIS would wake him up.  
He chuckled. “Okay.” He slowly got up and stretched as he yawned.  
“I didn’t mean to tire you out THAT much,” she joked, standing as they landed and grabbed her bad.  
He chuckled and grabbed his stuff as they walked off the jet.  
The scenery was so serene as they exited the jet. Maka became even more excited to explore the countryside.  
Soul called a taxi to drive them to their hotel. Once there a bellhop led them to their room and carried their bags for them. Soul tipped him and started to unpack.  
“How about I unpack so you can rest more? You look so drained.”  
He shook his head as he continued.  
“It’s okay Soul, you can rest,” she whispered, rubbing the tense muscles of his neck and back.  
He turned around and tackled her to the bed, snuggling her tightly.  
She squealed loudly as his arms wrapped around her. She was slightly uncomfortable because of her belly, but she didn’t mind.  
He chuckled and let her shift into a more comfortable position before he snuggled her again.  
She kissed his forehead as she held him close. He was so damn adorable when he was sleepy.  
He yawned and slowly fell asleep.  
She drifted off in his arms, the night before and jet lag finally getting to her.  
He snuggled closer to her in his sleep and mumbled something.  
She giggled and leaned closer, trying to listen to his words.  
He just continued to sleep soundly.  
She giggled, shrugging off his sleepy mumbles as she snuggled closer to him.  
A few moments later he woke up and kissed her gently after he yawned.  
“Sleep good love?” she teased, kissing his nose.  
He smiled and nodded. “I’m too lazy to move.”  
“Apparently so,” she laughed, sitting up. “I take it that we won’t be exploring the city much today?”  
"We can if you want but you will have to inspire me to get up and move right now."  
“And how exactly will I do that Mr. Evans?” she asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Hmm there are 2 ways. I think you know them both so pick one Mrs. Evans."  
Her eyebrow raised in defiance toward him. She was going to torture him a little, for fun. “But Mr. Evans, how will I know which one appeals to you the most?”  
"Guess and test." He rolled over and closed his eyes again.  
She narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly as she glared at him. Why wasn’t he playing along with her? “Oh Soul…” she whispered, rolling over on top of him, caging him beneath her. “Wake up sweetheart.”  
He smiled and groaned in response, still having his eyes closed.  
She sat back on her heels, lifting her shirt up and over her chest, freeing her breasts since she went without a bra because they were starting to hurt her tender flesh. She leaned forward pressing against him, her chest forming to the planes of his. “Come on love. It’s time to wake up,” she whispered seductively in his ear.  
He opened his eyes and turned to kiss her. “Alright you motivated me.” He chuckled and blushed. “You got me to move but not enough to get out of bed.” He snickered a bit.  
She pouted slightly. She figured that that would be enough. Time to step up her game. Her hand wandered his body, searching for her prize. She cupped the bulge in his pants, grinning slightly at the moan of pleasure that came from his mouth from that.  
He moaned a bit and smirked getting up. “Anything else you want to do to me?”  
“I can think of a few things,” she winked as she slowly unzipped his pants.  
He smirked as he watched.  
She pushed them and is boxers down to his knees, freeing his growing erection. Looking him in the eye, her hand slowly wrapped around him, squeezing gently to coax him to further hardness.  
His dick twitched a bit as he groped her tits.  
She smirked; she definitely had his attention now. She leaned in, kissing his neck and nibbling it lightly before moving her kisses downward. She would get him moving alright.  
He chuckled. “You got me moving now and as much as I want to continue you should stop if you want to explore the city.”  
She was torn. She really wanted to explore, but on the same token she wanted to continue. She wanted to tease him until he was calling her name mercilessly, holding her close. “But Soul,” she whispered against his clothes, her fingers tracing his erection. “What about this?”  
His dick twitched a bit. “Yes and what about this?” He rubbed her gently. “I know you want me in you as much as you want to explore the city. Pick one and we will do the other later.” He hoped that she would pick sex over exploring.  
Instead of answering him with words, she used action. Her lips parted, kissing his dick lightly before taking it into her mouth. His hiss of pleasure caused her to smile. She loved when he had control over him like this.  
He moaned as he held her head, making her go a bit faster than she was already. With one hand he spanked her ass hard.  
She jumped lightly, not expecting the smack but enjoying it nonetheless. In retaliation, she lightly scrapped her teeth against him, loving the guttural groan that he released. It was enough to make her panties become wet.  
He pulled down her panties and began to finger her as she sucked him.  
She jerked slightly, choosing to ignore his fingers as she focused on pleasuring him. Her tongue swirled around his length, teasing him as it flicked at his tip.  
He moaned a bit louder when she did and rubbed her clit.  
A muffled moan slipped from her lips as he touched her. She really wanted to focus on pleasuring him, but damn was he good with his fingers.  
He moved her so she was on top of him and began to lick her pussy as he fingered her fast.  
Her mouth released him with a pop as she was distracted by his skilled pianist fingers moving in an out of her as his tongue tasted her.  
"Does that feel good love?" His dick twitched a bit, wanting her to keep sucking it.  
“Yes!” she cried. She knew that she was being unfair with this, but she couldn’t help. He was so good with pleasuring her. Her mouth descended upon his dick again, working it with her tongue.  
He continue to moan as he began to gently suck on her clit.  
She shivered in delight, her moans increasing in volume as she felt her walls start to tighten.  
He felt her walls tighten around him as he fingered her as fast as he could. “Cum for me.”  
“O-only if you do,” she whispered against him, staving off her orgasm for as long as possible.  
"That won’t happen love not yet." He curled his fingers so they would hit her g-spot as he licked her clit.  
She shuddered, walls clenching around his fingers as she came forcefully, screaming against him as she sucked him hard.  
"S-shit!" He continued to finger her as he and her came at the same time.  
She panted, drinking up his essence as he spilled into her mouth, her body spasming around his.  
He gave her pussy one final lick before he pulled his fingers out. “Satisfied?”  
She nodded, too weak to form words. She slumped against him, purring in satisfaction.  
He moved her off of him and cuddled her tightly.  
“I-I love you,” she panted, kissing him on the cheek lightly.  
He smiled and kissed her.  
“So…” she started, looking at him with puppy-dog like eyes. “Would you want to explore now or after a nap?”  
He smiled and kissed her. “Let’s explore now.”  
She squealed gleefully. She didn’t think that he would be so willing to go out after what had happened. She jumped out of bed, hastily dressing herself.  
He chuckled and got dressed himself.  
“Where should we go first?” she asked, kissing him happily.  
He shrugged. “Anywhere you want to go.”  
“You realize that you can choose anywhere to go too right? It is your honeymoon too, not just mine.”  
"I know but I really have nothing in mind."  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. “How about Big Ben?” she asked with a smile.  
"The giant clock tower? What can we do there?" He held her hand as they walked out.  
“We can look at the country side.”  
"Alright let’s go then." He walked with her to the Big Ben.  
She hummed happily as they passed by the pubs and shops that lined the streets. She could see the clock tower come into view and she became even giddier, pulling him along like a puppy.  
Soul laughed and kissed her cheek. “Calm down Maka.”  
“I can’t help it!” she exclaimed. “It’s so exciting to be here!”  
He shrugged. “I don’t know how but okay.”  
“London is a wonderful place to explore since it’s rich in culture and history!”  
"I guess…" He rubbed the back of his head.  
She ignored his lack of enthusiasm and dragged him into the clock tower, smile growing wider.  
Soul just rolled his eyes and followed her but was very interested in the architecture of the building.  
“Isn’t this amazing?” she asked, noticing the childlike grin that her husband was sporting.  
He nodded. “I have to say it is quite amazing.”  
“To think, my husband is a history and architecture nerd,” she teased, kissing his cheek.  
He chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t have anything else to do here anyways.”  
She just rolled her eyes playfully as they continued walking about the building.  
"So what could we see here?"  
“What do you mean?” she asked, unsure if he was referring to at the Big Ben in particular or London in general.  
He shook his head and held her hand. “Never mind. Well shall we go to the top?”  
She nodded, squeezing his hand in happiness as they took the elevator to the top.  
Once they got there they were able to see the whole city from the top of the clock tower.  
She gasped at the sight of the city from above. It was beautiful.  
"Beautiful isn’t it? Almost as beautiful as my sexy wife," he chuckled and kissed her.  
She blushed bright and gently swatted at his chest. “Oh stop it you!”  
He chuckled and kissed her gently.  
She leaned into his arms and enjoyed the scenery.  
He kissed the top of her head gently as they looked out.  
Soon, Maka’s stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly. “Guess it’s lunch time now.”  
He chuckled. “Alright let’s go.” He held her hand as they walked into the elevator and out to get some food.  
They wandered around until they reached a pub. “Let’s go here!” she squealed, dragging him in there by the hand.  
He chuckled and followed her as he asked for the menu.  
She glanced at the menu quickly before ordering fish and chips and a glass of water.  
Soul just ordered the same as her as the waiter got a table for them.  
The pub was bustling and Maka enjoyed the atmosphere. “Someday, when peanut is older, we should go on a family vacation out of the states,” she mused.  
He nodded. “I plan on going to Spain maybe.”  
She sighed happily. “That would be wonderful.” Soon, the waiter brought them their food and they ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying looking out the window at the scenery.  
After they were done eating Soul paid for their food and walked out with Maka holding her hand as they did. “Where do you want to go now?”  
“I’ve always wanted to go to Buckingham Palace,” she said with a smile, directing him towards the double decker tour bus that would take them there.  
He nodded as he followed her. “A little background of this place maybe Maka?”  
“It’s the location for the British monarchy. This is where the Queen hosts her royal parties. And the architecture of it is a Neoclassicism style,” she recited, hoping to peak his interest with the facts about architecture.  
He smiled and nodded with approval. “I think I’m going to like it there.”  
She smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. The bus ride was somewhat long, yet Maka didn’t care. The scenery made up for it as she had her face pressed up against the window.  
Soul laughed a bit as he watched her and kissed her cheek. “A bit excited Maka? Or just bored.”  
“I’m so excited to be going here. We’ll be walking where the royalty has been!”  
“Maybe we might get lucky and see the queen as well.” He joked a bit.  
“You know how awesome that would be?” she asked with wide eyes.  
He nodded. “Yes I would. We could get to meet the queen…. Hmm maybe one day I can have that arranged.”  
Her jaw dropped as she faced him. “Y-you can do that?”  
“Hmmmm maybe. I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.”  
She was about to comment on how he shouldn’t get her hopes up when the bus driver announced that they had arrived at the palace. She bounded down the steps, eager to see.  
Soul followed close behind her and chuckled when he saw her eagerness.  
She looked around in awe as they walked through the halls. She couldn’t believe she was actually at the Queen’s palace! “This is so cool!” she exclaimed, clutching onto him eagerly.  
He nodded in agreement but was somewhat bored of the place.  
As Maka was looking around, she froze on the spot, jaw dropping as she tugged on Soul’s shirt. “Soul… queen… look…”  
Soul stared at her too but closed Maka’s mouth so it wouldn’t seem too odd. The queen past them and soul did a slight bow to her.  
The queen nodded her head respectfully to them before passing by. “H-holy shit!” she cried as she left. “I can’t believe we just saw the Queen of England!”  
He chuckled and whispered to her. “Calm yourself Maka. She’s not out of earshot yet.”  
“But still! That is so amazing!” she whisper-cried, clinging onto him.  
"I know that." The queen was finally out of ear shot and Soul let Maka squeal in excitement.  
“I think my day has just been made,” she cried out. They left the palace shortly after to head to their last destination, the Globe Theatre.  
He smiled and held her hand as they walked there.  
“This will be a fun place to end the day at,” she smiled, looking at him.  
He nodded, “Alright let’s go.”  
They continued on their path and eventually wound up at the theatre, causing Maka to smile wide. She was such a Shakespeare buff.  
"What are we going to watch here? If we are."  
“We’re more here to check out the architecture and embrace the history. I wouldn’t be able to stay awake for a performance because someone wore me out earlier,” she smirked, eyebrow quirking up.  
He chuckled. “Yea okay. Lead the way.”  
She smiled, gripping his hand and dragging him into the theatre, oohing and aweing over the size and structure of it.  
Soul smiled as he looking around, appreciating the architecture.  
Maka went and sat down by the stage, trying to imagine how it would have been to see one of Shakespeare’s plays performed here years ago. She also sat because she was getting tired, she knew that they wouldn’t be spending much more time here today.  
Soul sat down next to her and kissed her cheek “Tired?”  
“A bit,” she grinned sheepishly while yawning. “Ready to head back?”  
He nodded as he yawned as well. “Yea.” He held her hand as they called a taxi and went back to the hotel room.  
“It’s weird to think that this is the last day of our honeymoon,” she mused.  
He nodded. “Yea and little peanut will be born soon.”  
She rubbed her hand on her belly. “I can’t wait for her to be born,” she smiled.  
He nodded in agreement and gently kissed her belly. “Neither can I.”  
She giggled from the cute gesture as the taxi pulled up to pick them up. They settled into the car, telling the driver where their hotel was and they were on their way, Maka drifting in and out of sleep on Soul’s arm.  
Soon they were at the hotel and Soul shook her gently. “Maka we’re here.” He paid the taxi driver and got out, carrying Maka, thinking that she was too tired to walk. He carried her to their room and set her down on the bed gently.  
Her eyes opened blearily and she noticed that they were in the hotel. “Soul?” she asked, searching for him.  
"Yea?" He sat on the edge of their bed seeing how much they spent on their honey moon and how much money they had left for peanut and them.  
“Just was wondering where you were. When did we get here?” she asked sleepily.  
"Hmmmm 20 minutes ago."  
“Oh okay,” she yawned, crawling over to him and leaning on him. “Whatcha doing?”  
"Seeing how much money we have now."  
“Do we have enough?” she asked, sitting up in alarm.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god!”  
"Anyways if we didn’t I could get it back easily"  
“That’s good then,” she smiled, leaning against him again.  
He smiled and kissed her gently.  
“When is our plane in the morning?” she asked sleepily.  
"Hmm I think 9."  
“Guess we should sleep soon then.”  
He nodded. “Let’s go to bed now.” He kissed her gently and cuddled her in their bed.  
“Okay,” she purred. She knew that the next day they would be on their way home to await little peanut’s arrival. 

A/N: Read and Review lovelies! Time skip next chapter… Which is the last chapter *sobs*. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Time Skip! 

Soul woke up early to see Maka still asleep next to him. He smiled and gently kissed her as her enlarged stomach. “Just a couple of weeks left.” He whispered to himself.  
She stirred as she felt his fluttering kisses on her stomach. “G’morning Soul,” she whispered.   
"Morning Maka." He kissed her again.  
“Did you sleep well?” she asked, yawning.   
He smiled and nodded as he yawned as well. “Yes and you?”  
“Pretty good,” she smiled before placing her hands on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly to placate peanut.   
He smiled. “You know we still haven’t thought of a name for her yet.”  
“So you finally agree that she’s a girl,” she joked, sticking her tongue out playfully at him.   
"Well we’ll find out in a month."  
She just rolled her eyes in a teasing manner, lying in his arms.   
He kissed her gently. “So what do you want for breakfast?”  
“Anything sounds good right now,” she smiled, stomach grumbling.  
He nodded. “I’ll make a big breakfast then” he kissed her gently before he went down and made bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes.  
The smells filled the house and she moaned happily as she rolled out of bed, heading to the kitchen.   
When she got there the table was already set with the food on it.  
She drooled from the plethora of food splayed out before her. “Thank you Soul!” she squealed.   
He chuckled and began to eat with her.  
She munched happily on the food, loving the taste of his cooking.   
Soul laughed a bit as he watched her. “Slow down a bit.”  
“But it’s so good!” she cried.   
He chuckled. “I’m happy that you enjoy it but slow down before you choke.”  
She pouted but slowed way down. Choking would not be a good way to start out the morning, even if the food was damn good.   
He smiled a bit and continued to eat.  
She finished her food and took her plate to the sink. “Thanks honey,” she smiled, kissing his cheek.   
He blushed a bit and smiled as he began to wash the dishes. “No problem.”  
She hobbled over to the couch, plopping down and rubbing her stomach. She felt a light pain in her lower back but brushed it off.   
He smiled and kissed her stomach when he was done.  
“What do you want to do today?” she asked, leaning against him again and ignoring the pain.   
"Hmmm I don’t know. Cuddling would be nice."  
“Can we watch a movie? I’ve wanted to see Perks of Being a Wallflower for a while now,” she asked with pleading eyes.   
"Sure. That’s in the movie theater right?"  
She giggled. “No silly. I bought it last month but when I went to ask you if we could watch it, you jumped me.”  
"Oh… Well then. Ummm well let’s watch it then. Where is it?"  
“It’s in the movie cabinet,” she said as she sauntered to the kitchen for snacks.   
He nodded and got the movie and began to play it, waiting on the couch for her to come back.  
She came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. “I’ve heard that this is a really good movie,” she smiled as she snuggled next to him, grimacing slightly from a sharp pain.   
He smiled and fed her some popcorn. “I hope you’re right.”  
She munched happily and turned her attention to the opening credits. As the movie kept playing, she felt more and more uncomfortable.   
He looked at her curiously during the movie. “You okay Maka?”  
“Yeah, peanut is just moving around a lot,” she groaned, pausing the movie to stand up and move to use the restroom.   
He nodded but watched her worriedly.  
She was halfway to the restroom when she felt a wetness on her leg followed by another sharp pain that made her double over. “What is going on?” she muttered.   
He looked back at her and ran to her side. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah,” she gasped as another pain shot through her and she leaned into him.   
"Ummm is the baby due today or something?”  
“I-I didn’t think so,” she groaned as he tried to help her up.   
"Well we better get you to the hospital because this is not normal." He began to help her to the car.  
She nodded weakly as she settled into the car. The trip was fairly quick, mostly because Soul sped the whole way.  
Soul quickly got a room for her and the doctors immediately knew that she was in labor, something that they didn’t, and went straight to work, helping her give birth.  
“Get that needle away from me,” she growled as they tried to give her an epidural. “What is going on?” She wanted answers damnit! She wanted to make sure Peanut was alright. And judging by the horrified look on Soul’s face, he felt the same way.   
The doctor in front of her just held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “Ma’am you’re going into labor and we need you to calm down.”  
She felt the color drain from her face. “Peanut is coming? Now?” she whispered. While she had been looking forward to having their child, she was still scared senseless from the thought of being a mother.   
"Yes your child is coming now. Now if you would please put this on…" The nurse handed her a robe. "And spread your legs and push."  
She was panicking but obeyed the doctor’s orders. She gripped Soul’s hand tight as a contraction went through her, causing her to cry out in pain.   
Soul squeezed her hand tightly as he watched her.  
“On the count of three push. One. Two. Three,” the nurse said and Maka pushed hard, screaming as she squeezed his hand to the point that they both heard small cracking noises coming from it.  
Soul groaned as she cracked the bones in his hand but he just waved it off, knowing that Maka was probably suffering more pain than him.  
“Good! You’re doing great Mrs. Evans. Now prepare to push again.” Maka pushed hard, quickly becoming exhausted from the effort.  
“Soul… you’re never touching me again,” she threatened, glaring at him.   
Soul went white with fear as he slowly nodded.  
“You’re doing really good Mrs. Evans. You’re getting close. Now push again.” She nodded and complied. “Good good! The baby is crowning. Dad would you like to see?”  
"Sure." He left Maka’s side, cradling his now broken hand and looked at what they were showing him.  
“Right there, that’s your baby’s head,” one nurse pointed out the small scalp.   
He smiled a bit as the doctors told Maka to push again.  
She pushed and the baby was almost there. “Now Mrs. Evans, give us one last push… Give it all you’ve got!” the doctor encouraged. She screamed as she put her all into this last push, gripping the mattress harshly. Before she knew it, a cry was heard.   
Soul couldn’t help but chuckled when he saw the baby girl as the doctors took her away to clean the baby and give her her shots.  
Maka leaned against the pillows and panted, looking over to Soul with a sheepish grin. “S-sorry about your hand,” she whispered.   
"That’s okay. I’ll just get the doctors to look at it.”  
“I didn’t mean what I said, by the way,” she admitted bashfully. “Anyways, was it a boy or a girl?”  
"It’s a girl," he smiled at her.  
She had a wide grin on her face, leaning up to kiss him softly. “What should we name her?”  
"Hmm I don’t know…."  
Before Maka could respond, the nurses came in with their baby wrapped up in a little pink blanket. “Congratulations! It’s a girl!” they chirped and the couple just smiled as they handed the baby off to Maka. Tears came to her eyes as she stared down at the face of their child.   
“Anabell,” she whispered as she caressed the girl’s face.   
Soul smiled as well as he looked at their new child. “Anabell… I like that name.”  
“Should her middle name be Kami after my mother?” she asked without looking at him. She couldn’t take her eyes off her baby. She was what they created out of their love for one another and she was in awe.   
"Sure, that’ll be nice." He kissed Maka’s cheek gently.  
“Our little Anabell Kami,” she cooed. “I can’t believe that she’s actually here, can you?” she asked, looking at him.   
He smiled. “I can sorta believe it.” He joked and chuckled a bit.  
“Smartass,” she smirked. “Would you like to hold her?” she asked.  
He shook his head and gestured to his broken hand. “I’ll drop her if I do.”  
“Oh okay,” she frowned, sad that she had hurt him to the point that he couldn’t even hold their baby.   
He kissed her gently. “Don’t be like that Maka. It’s a happy moment and you shouldn’t be sad over my broken hand.”  
“You’re right,” she smiled.   
“So have you guys decided on a name?” a nurse asked as she came in, birth certificate in hand.   
"Yes, her name is Anabell."  
“What a pretty name,” she nurse sighed as she filled out the certificate. “Mrs. Evans, you and Anabell will be released in two days.”  
Soul got up and cradled his broken hand. “Hey ummm is there a doctor that can look at this?” he gestured to his hand.  
“I can check it out for you dear,” the nurse said, examining the hand. “I will have to do some x-rays but it looks like your first two knuckles are broken.”  
He nodded as the nurse led him out of the room to get his hand x-rayed. “I’ll be back soon Maka.”  
“Alright,” she smiled, looking down at Anabell, who began to cry. “Shh Anabell it’s okay, no need to cry love,” she whispered but she continued to cry. “What’s wrong baby?” she asked, panicking.   
“She’s hungry,” the nurse smiled.  
“O-Oh,” she blushed before positioning herself so she could feed her. Anabell latched on, drinking happily.   
Soul soon came back with his hand bandaged up and smiled at Maka when he saw her feeding Anabell.  
She smiled back at him as the nurses left. “She certainly has quite the appetite.”  
He chuckled a bit. “Seems like you’ll be doing this a lot.”  
“Yeah,” she laughed. “Means you’ll need to learn to share,” she joked.   
He chuckled a bit. “I guess so.”  
Anabell finish feeding and Maka burped her. She had a silly little grin on her face before her eyes closed sleepily. “She’s so adorable,” Maka whispered, rocking her to sleep.   
He smiled and nodded in agreement.  
“We did it Soul, we started a family,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.   
He smiled and kissed back. “Yea we did.”  
Her head fell back on the pillow in exhaustion as she cuddled Anabell closer to her. “I love you Soul. And you too Anabell,” she whispered, kissing her head.   
"I love you too Maka." He kissed her gently.  
She knew that her friends were going to be so excited to see Anabell and to congratulate them on the arrival of their baby, but she was content on spending this time by her husband, rejoicing in the fact that they finally had done it. She fell in love, got married, and had a baby with the man who had been beside her through everything and she couldn’t be any happier where she was at now.

A/N: Read and Review lovelies! Well this is it *sobs in the distance* Thank you for sticking beside me through the writing process of this story and I want to thank my friend Chris for writing this with me! You all have been great! I hope you all enjoy this!!!!


End file.
